


What You Don't Know

by frerardsprincess



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully Pete, Chatting & Messaging, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Gay, High School, M/M, Online Dating, Secret Relationship, Texting, bully andy, bully joe, crappy parents, joe andy and pete bully patrick, loser patrick, patrick has a protective brother, petes kind of a dick, shy patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardsprincess/pseuds/frerardsprincess
Summary: Patrick's a loner. Petes the asshole who bullies him. They both get lonely and go onto a messaging sight to talk to some one. I'm sure everyone can see where this is going.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick's POV

Fucking school. Anyone who can honestly say they like it has something wrong with them.

All day there's a constant stream of failing at everything in basically all classes, being made fun of for my art which is the only class I'm decent at, being alone and getting bullied, mocked and tripped. What fun right, and it's my life everyday, lucky lucky me.

Today doesn't seem to be any different. Starts off with me spilling coffee down my uniform. Then it starts pouring down and I get completely drenched as I walk to school, I don't even have an umbrella or anything. Then I'm made fun of for being all wet and laughed at even more since all my eyeliners running off, serves me right for trying to make myself look better and seem cooler by wearing it. Pete and his dick shit friends, Andy and Joe, pay me a visit at lunch and beat the shut out of me for a bit so I'm bruised and in pain. I spend the rest of lunchtime hiding in the library with a Harry Potter book since I have no friends. Then I'm pushed as I walk to my last classes and punched by Pete again.

That's the extent of my day, the extent of all my days basically.

At home things aren't much better. My parents ignore me for the most part since they hate me. They hate how I look, they hate how I dress, they hate my music, they hate at I'm so small and weak, they hate that I'm gay, they hate that I have no friends, they hate that I'm dumb, they hate me basically.

The most I can hope for most of the time is a glance out of the side of their eye while they praise my brother Ethan, the perfect son. Straight with a hot cheerleader girlfriend, smart, quarterback of the football team, big, muscular, attractive and popular. No wonder everyone loves him, how could they not.

He's not too bad quite honestly, he's a bit big headed and he doesn't understand me since we're so different but he's the only person even remotely close to a friend or person I like in my life so I'll take it. The only thing similar about us is our ginger hair and pale complexions but he dyes his hair surfer blonde and spend so much time in the sun playing sports that he has a golden tan. I guess we're nothing alike at all. No wonder everyone's doubtful when they find out we're brothers. It's not something either of us show off much though so most people never see us together or make any connection.

Later on once I'm safely in my room with my headphones on struggling through these stupid math problems I see Ethan running along the lawn past my window. He stops to give me a quick wave then runs up the street out of sight in the darkness. Probably off to go fuck his girlfriend.

I don't know why he sneaks out, our parents would just be happy he's going out and seeing his girlfriend, they might even give him tips on how best to fuck her. They dote on him and he's their pride and joy so he could do anything he wanted and they'd let him. I guess the thrill of sneaking out and doing something that he thinks would be forbidden just makes it better.

This is basically every day for me. Pretty boring without friends or family to hang out with or talk to.

Welcome to my life I guess, it's a pretty boring ride most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick's POV

The next day I get home sobbing my eyes out. Pete found me in the library at lunch and spent about 10 minutes just insulting me and kicking me whenever no one was around. I felt like absolute shit. Then if that wasn't bad enough him and his friends found me after school and kicked the shit out of me even more so now I feel like some useless little idiot. I am a useless little idiot though so I guess they just showed me who I am.

Once again like so many times lately I just wanna cut myself but I've only ever done that once. One cut on my wrist showed me how bad it is and I swore to never stoop that low and do that to myself again. I don't wanna do that to myself and give Pete and every other jerk in school the satisfaction of me spilling my blood for them. They don't deserve my pain or my blood or my tears, I can't stop giving them the last one but pain and blood is something I'll never let them take from me.

Ethan bangs in my door for a couple of minutes telling me dinners ready then begging me to come eat when I don't reply but he gives up and goes down to join mum and dad after a while with no response. They're the perfect family and then there's me, the one that doesn't fit in just sitting here crying and talking myself down from self harm whole they enjoy their fancy meal.

Ethan comes banging again an hour later and when I still don't reply no matter how much he begs, pleads and threatens he sighs and tells me he's left food my the door for me and leaves. I wait until I hear his bedroom door close then run over, unlock my door, grab the plate he's left then slam the door shut and lock it again.

We have a pretty good arrangement with this. Whenever I'm too annoyed by our parents to come eat or I'm too upset to put up with their insults and being ignored or I'm just paralysed in my bed by depression and tears he always brings me food.

Unlike our parents who mock me for it, Ethan respects my decision to be vegetarian so he doesn't bring any meat. Because of this the food he brings is usually just vegetables and salad he's scraped off his plate that he doesn't wanna eat since he hates all forms of vegetables, plus whatever kind of bread or rolls are with the dinner and anything else he can get.

Today it's a huge pile of salad which he's probably picked the chicken and meat out of and eaten since he likes it and he knows I can't eat it, a couple of burger buns, a chunk of cheese and one of Ethan's candy bars. He has a huge stash of them under his bed so sometimes he gives me some with the food. Maybe he hears he crying or sees me at school or something and he knows I'm super upset so he gives me one to try to cheer me up.

Ethan sucks at emotions so he can't comfort me or give me any advice but he understands that anything he says to me probably won't help so he gives me anything he can and leaves me in peace until I'm happy again.

Since he forgot a fork or anything as usual I grab the pair of chopsticks I always use to eat with when I'm in my room and start on the salad. Ethan doesn't think about it since I don't think I've ever seen him eat with anything other then his hands. Literally I saw him try to eat Mac and cheese with his hands once, trust me it didn't end quite so well.

The salads good and cutting cheese with chopsticks is an interesting thing to attempt but I figure it out so overall the dinners relatively good. Sometimes he can only sneak me up an apple or something so when I get so much it's always nice. He tries his best but sometimes he can't get away with sneaking a whole plate of food upstairs so he does what he can for me, the effort means everything to me.

When I finish I drink some water from my drink bottle that I always fill up at school before I leave since I know this is gonna happen. I stash the candy bar in my school bag to eat later and just stare out the window.

As always a couple of minutes later at 9 sharp I see Ethan jump out his window and run across the lawn. He stops when he sees me at the window and waves then blows me a quick kiss making me smile at how silly and cheesy he's being then he runs off down to his girlfriends house.

Now I'm totally alone. Before I had Ethan just next door at least but now he's gone off and I'm alone like always. He's gone off with his girlfriend and he's always going off with his friends and in times like these I wish I had friends more then anything in the world.

After half an hour of moping around and being bored I just suck it up and grab my laptop. Thankfully it's required to have one at school which is the only reason I have it.

After a few minutes of searching I find a website called talkafriend.com so I just sigh and go on. It seems to be some weird sight to just message your friends, kinda like a cross between Facebook messenger and tinder. It seems creepy and I don't wanna get hit on by some 90 year old who thinks I'm a 16 year old girl but who cares, I'm lonely and bored and what have I really got to use.

I don't know what to do so I just type  _SoulPunk182_  for a username, named after a song I've written and Blink-182, a band I love, then my normal password of  _MikeyfuckingWay_ then sign up.

We have state of the art internet so Ethan never has to wait for it to load so it connects instantly and I'm on the sight. I can either choose a friend to talk to, obviously meant for people who wanna talk to real life friends on here which definitely isn't me, then there's a choice to find a friend so I just click it feeling like an idiot.

After a second of loading a chat comes up and I'm apparently talking to some random dude.

**MrEmoPanda - Hey**

After a couple of seconds of staring I put my hands down and reply

**_SoulPunk182 - Hi_ **

I'm really starting to doubt this now but what the heck, why shouldn't I just go for it and just do it. I can always just disconnect and leave the chat if the guys mean or I just don't like this.

I sit there the seconds drag on and I just don't know what to do, I hope this guy has something to say soon because I'm so awkward just like in real life so this isn't going as well as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, MrEmoPanda is Pete and obviously SoulPunk182 is Patrick

Patrick's POV

**MrEmoPanda - Hey dude what's up**  
**MrEmoPanda - I presume your a guy**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah I am_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Ok cool**  
**MrEmoPanda - What's up then**

**_SoulPunk182 - Idk_ **

**MrEmoPanda - You know you can just leave if you don't wanna talk**

**_SoulPunk182 - No I do wanna but I'm just awkward_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Don't be I'm cool**

**_SoulPunk182 - Thanks but I'm just awkward_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Just chill w me**  
**MrEmoPanda - I'm a weirdo and a dipshit so you can do anything I don't judge**

 **_SoulPunk182 - Ok thanks dude_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - You seem cool_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Unlike everyone I know who are ass shits_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Same dude I can relate**

**_SoulPunk182 - People are shits sometimes_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Ikr sometimes I wanna run away and just live in a hermit cave**

**_SoulPunk182 - I'll join you panda that sounds awesome_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Did you call me panda**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah I did_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Do you mind_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Nah it's cool**  
**MrEmoPanda - As long as I can call you my little punky**

**_SoulPunk182 - Sure but I'm not really a punk_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Well I can call you it anyway**

**_SoulPunk182 - Ok that sounds cool_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - You seem really awesome_ **

**MrEmoPanda - So do you my little punk**

**_SoulPunk182 - Sorry about this though I'm really awkward and suck at this_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Nah it's cool I can be awkward to sometimes**

**_SoulPunk182 - Everyone I meet just mocks me for it_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Nah I think it's cute and your cool**

**_SoulPunk182 - This is really awkward_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yeah I know but that's who we both are I guess**  
**MrEmoPanda - Tell me about you my punky I wanna know this guy I'm talking to**

 **_SoulPunk182 - Um I dunno_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - What do you wanna know_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Just anything**  
**MrEmoPanda - Tell me about you**  
**MrEmoPanda - Tell me everything about this mysterious guy I'm chatting with**

 **_SoulPunk182 - Um ok_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I'm 17 and I'm in high school as it's probably obvious_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah hopefully your not a creepy old guy_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I'm 17 to don't worry hun**

**_SoulPunk182 - Ok well I like music and art_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I can't play music but I like listening to it and like metal and rock and punk bands_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Everyone mocks me for my art but I like it and I think I'm a alright drawer_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I'm shy and awkward as you know and I don't have friends_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Hopefully you can be my friend because I like you_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Sorry about being a weirdo_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Your not a weirdo**  
**MrEmoPanda - I like you so we can be friends**  
**MrEmoPanda - I don't have many proper good friends so you'll be awesome**

**_SoulPunk182 - You seem cool though I thought you'd have friends_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yeah but they all suck and they're fake**

**_SoulPunk182 - Well I'll be your friend then_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Cool**  
**MrEmoPanda - Tell me more about you**

**_SoulPunk182 - There's not much more to tell_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I wanna know about you though**

**_SoulPunk182 - You already know everything important_ **

**MrEmoPanda is typing.....**  
**MrEmoPanda has entered text....**  
**MrEmoPanda is typing.....**  
**MrEmoPanda has entered text....**  
**MrEmoPanda is typing.....**  
**MrEmoPanda has entered text....**

 **MrEmoPanda - Please my punky**  
**MrEmoPanda - I thought we were friends**

**_SoulPunk182 - We are_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Then talk to me**

**_SoulPunk182 - I don't know what to say_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Don't you wanna be my friend**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yes I'm sorry_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Why are you doing this_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Are you just trying to manipulate me to find out who I am_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I wanna be your friend I'm sorry please don't leave I need friends_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I'm not leaving my punky**  
**MrEmoPanda - I just wanna know you and I'm awkward about talking about myself so I want you to talk**

**_SoulPunk182 - Ok then if I talk to you will you talk to me_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Ok**  
**MrEmoPanda - We suck don't we since we're so awkward and we can't even have a conversation**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah but it's nice_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yeah it kinda is**  
**MrEmoPanda - What's your home like???**

 **_SoulPunk182 - Alright I guess_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - We're not poor or anything but we're not rich_ **

**MrEmoPanda - No I don't mean money I mean what's it like**  
**MrEmoPanda - Family and friends and all that shit**

**_SoulPunk182 - As I said before no friends_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Why not**

**_SoulPunk182 - No one likes me and they all think I'm weird and quiet_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Well I like you**  
**MrEmoPanda - What else about you**

**_SoulPunk182 - These guys bully me and everyone hates me since I'm gay and like art and weird metal music and have no friends_ **

**MrEmoPanda - That fucking sucks**  
**MrEmoPanda - They shouldn't do that and can I tell you something**

**_SoulPunk182 - Sure if you want_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I'm gay too but no one knows**  
**MrEmoPanda - I don't wanna get bullied or loose friends so it's a secret**

**_SoulPunk182 - Well we can accept each other_ **

**MrEmoPanda - That's good**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah I've never had a gay friend or someone I can tell stuff to_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I've never had a proper friend tbh_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Well now you do**  
**MrEmoPanda - Lets stop talking about this sad stuff**

**_SoulPunk182 - What do you wanna talk about then_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Anything**

**_SoulPunk182 - I suck remember_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Oh yeah**  
**MrEmoPanda - Can I tell you a story**

**_SoulPunk182 - Sure_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Ok this might be weird but I wanna talk and this story might be funny or might be weird but idk**  
**MrEmoPanda - So today when I woke up my sister was fucking her boyfriend and I heard sex noises and moaning so ew**  
**MrEmoPanda - Then these dicks at school who I'm friends with all beat up this cute guy and I felt bad**  
**MrEmoPanda - I failed my math quiz**  
**MrEmoPanda - Everything was shit then stuff happened and now I'm happy**

**_SoulPunk182 - What happened_ **

**MrEmoPanda - You my little punk**

**_SoulPunk182 - Me?????_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yeah I like you and your the only proper friend I have who isn't a bullying dick or a complete idiot**

**_SoulPunk182 - Thanks_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I like you to my panda_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Is that the story_ **

**MrEmoPanda - No actually I'll continue**  
**MrEmoPanda - So everything was shit then I got home and there were more sex noises**  
**MrEmoPanda - I went in there and she had this guy fucking her and she seemed horrified that I saw**  
**MrEmoPanda - He wasn't her boyfriend but her boyfriend was there this morning because I was him yesterday so I found it really funny**  
**MrEmoPanda - Plus this guys like got a mohawk kinda thing and dyed hair like Revenge era Frank Iero kinda hair**  
**MrEmoPanda - She'd be so embarrassed if anyone knew that she was with him since she's a good girl and he's a badass punk bad boy**

**_SoulPunk182 - Haha really_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yeah and best part was she was chained up and handcuffed**

**_SoulPunk182 - She didn't lock the door or anything_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Nope**

**_SoulPunk182 - That's dumb_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Ikr and the guy didn't even seemed to care and just kept fucking her while I stood there cos I think he was high or some shit**

**_SoulPunk182 - Your good girl sisters fucking a stoner_ **

**MrEmoPanda - She's submitting to a stoner and getting chained up and cheating on her boyfriend with him in her own bedroom**

**_SoulPunk182 - That's dumb_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - What if your parents had of walked in_ **

******MrEmoPanda - Shit would have literally hit the fan**

**_SoulPunk182 - What did you do_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Well at first I laughed then was horrified I saw seeing my sister naked then I noticed the guy was hot and fucking huge**

**_SoulPunk182 - I'm guessing you don't mean just his body_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Nope I mean his ding dong**  
**MrEmoPanda - His drumstick**  
**MrEmoPanda - His peepee**  
**MrEmoPanda - His wang doodle**

**_SoulPunk182 - Shut up your such a weirdo_ **

**MrEmoPanda - His beef whistle**  
**MrEmoPanda - His fudge stick**  
**MrEmoPanda - His joystick**  
**MrEmoPanda - His meatstick**

**_SoulPunk182 - Oh fucking shut up I get the point_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Good because I found a website with 200 names for saying dick so I was intending to use them all**

**_SoulPunk182 - Fuck off I don't need to know this_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Oh but you do**  
**MrEmoPanda - Anyway**  
**MrEmoPanda - Once I got over that lovely big thing I'd like to suck I just told her that I was gonna blackmail her with this**

 **_SoulPunk182 - Well duh_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - If you guys don't get along then you can just get her to do anything and not tell on you for doing stuff_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Exactly that's what I'm doing**  
**MrEmoPanda - Also when I was walking out I just looked back and said 'I'd slap you but I don't wanna get slut on my hands, slap her for me dude'**  
**MrEmoPanda - The guy just laughed then yanked her legs up and kept fucking her**  
**MrEmoPanda - She's so slutty and was like moaning and screaming and I don't even think they used a condom**

**_SoulPunk182 - Is she on the pill_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I don't think our parents would want her having sex so they'd never buy it for her so I don't think so**

**_SoulPunk182 - What if she gets pregnant_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Things would be bad for everyone trust me and if the baby isn't even her boyfriend I think my parents might get charged with murdering everyone in a 10km radius**

**_SoulPunk182 - That's bad_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yeah I know and I don't like her but I really hope she isn't pregnant**

**_SoulPunk182 - Me too dude_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I don't wanna loose you as a friend because you got murdered_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I just met you so it'd suck_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Pray for me my punk**

**_SoulPunk182 - I'm not religious but I'll send you luck of Gerard Way_ **

**MrEmoPanda - But MCR broke up so I don't think it's that lucky**

**_SoulPunk182 - Shut up_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - HOW DARE YOU_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - You can't say something like that and open that wound_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Fucking disrespectful_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I'm sorry**  
**MrEmoPanda - MCRying**

**_SoulPunk182 - I'm the one MCRying over here asshat_ **

**MrEmoPanda - That's a terrible insult**

**_SoulPunk182 - I will channel all the Gerard Way sass then and I shall sass you into defeat_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I can't wait my punky babe**

**_SoulPunk182 - Did you call me babe_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yup**  
**MrEmoPanda - Do you have a problem with that**

**_SoulPunk182 - No I was just wondering_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Good because I like you my punky**

**_SoulPunk182 - I like you to panda_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I gotta go since its like almost midnight**

**_SoulPunk182 - Same here_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Do you live in Australia_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yeah NSW hbu**

**_SoulPunk182 - Same_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Cool**  
**MrEmoPanda - Small world I guess**

**_SoulPunk182 - Maybe we know each other_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I doubt it**  
**MrEmoPanda - I think I'd know if I knew someone as awesome as you**

**_SoulPunk182 - Same_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I should really go**

**_SoulPunk182 - Will you be here tomorrow_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Of course**

**_SoulPunk182 - Same time?_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I'll be here as soon as I get home from school if you like**  
**MrEmoPanda - I even have the app on my phone if you wanna message me at any time you like**

**_SoulPunk182 - I have a shitty phone but I'll try getting it otherwise maybe I'll get your number or something_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Definitely punky babe**  
**MrEmoPanda - See ya then**

 **_SoulPunk182 - Bye_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Sleep well my panda_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Sleep tight punky**  
**MrEmoPanda - I'll tell you more stupid shit in the morning**

**_SoulPunk182 - Bye_ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick's POV

Talking with that guy MrEmoPanda last night was so nice and he was pretty cool and easy to talk to. He's my only friend right now and I'm stupidly attached to him even though I only just met him.

Like he told me to I download the app onto my phone and thankfully it works well. I only have an old iPhone 3 that was once Ethan's so its not amazing but it works and its basically a texting sight so I can talk to panda even without internet. I can't find anyone else like how I found panda but I don't need anyone else, he's good enough for now.

Panda isn't online but its only 6:05 so I didn't expect him to be so I just stalk his profile for a few minutes. There isn't much just some info saying male, 17 and lives in NSW but I already knew all that. His pictures a cute one of Frerard which I've seen before and I already knew he was a Killjoy so it doesn't help much.

**MrEmoPanda - Hey punky you up**

When the message pops up I smile and quickly reply

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah I'm up_ **

**MrEmoPanda - When does ur school start**

**_SoulPunk182 - 8:30_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Mine does 2 and it sucks balls**

**_SoulPunk182 - Ikr i just wanna sleep_ **

**MrEmoPanda - wyd**

**_SoulPunk182 - Sitting on my bed_ **

**MrEmoPanda - With cute bed head and all crumpled clothes**

**_SoulPunk182 - Its not really cute but yeah kinda_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Everything u do is cute**

**_SoulPunk182 - You don't even know me_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I dont have to you just seem like a cute person**

**_SoulPunk182 - Thanks panda_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Are you in pjs**

**_SoulPunk182 -_ ** **_Yeah_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Same you better get dressed**

**_SoulPunk182 - Its only 6_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Dont want you to be late darling**

**_SoulPunk182 -_ ** **_Ok_ **

With a giggle I throw my phone down then pull on the ugly uniform I have to wear then pick up the phone again. In the last 5 minutes he's sent me about 10 messages so I read then with a giggle

 **MrEmoPanda - Did you actually leave  
** **MrEmoPanda - Noooooooooooooooo** **  
** **MrEmoPanda - I was kidding** **  
** **MrEmoPanda - Come back my punk  
** **MrEmoPanda - I won't be an asshat i promise  
** **MrEmoPanda - Where did you gooooooooo  
** **MrEmoPanda - Babe  
** **MrEmoPanda - My darling pu** **nky  
** **MrEmoPanda - Are you dead  
** **MrEmoPanda - Are you naked  
** **MrEmoPanda - Can i get noooooooooods  
** **MrEmoPanda - Pls  
** **MrEmoPanda - Ill love you forever**

He's such a weirdo but I like it so after I've read it all I reply 

**_SoulPunk182 -  Im here_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Thank goodness i was going crazy without you**

**_SoulPunk182 - I was getting dressed like you told me_ **

**MrEmoPanda - So you were naked**

**_SoulPunk182 - Kinda_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Where are my noods**

**_SoulPunk182 -_ ** **_Dont spell it like that you sound like a fuckboy_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I am a fuckboy and i want dos noods**

**_SoulPunk182 - No stupid_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Ill get them one day my punk**

**_SoulPunk182 -  Keep dreaming_ **

I walk out of the house not bothering to get breakfast or say bye to my parents, like they'd care anyway, they're just happy I'm leaving. I never walk with Ethan since he always goes with his girlfriend and he wouldn't wanna be seen with me anyway

During the walk it doesn't rain today which is nice and I can talk to panda for a while and he's still so cool.

When I get there the bell rings so I tell him bye and say I'll talk to him later then trudge off to class.

Like always Pete and his gang hunt me down and this time when I escape them Petes waiting by the door of the library and he drags me away to beat me a bit then leave me huddled on the ground by a bunch of lockers.

By the time I pull myself up there's barely 20 minutes of the lunch hour left so I trudge to the library and start talking to panda again

**_SoulPunk182 -  Hey u there_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I'm always here i have no life  
MrEmoPanda - Whats up**

**_SoulPunk182 - I dunno i just need a friend_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Is it lunch time for u**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yup_ **

**MrEmoPanda - And ur alone**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah like always_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I wish i was there to hang out with you**

**_SoulPunk182 - I want that to_ **

**MrEmoPanda - What happened  
MrEmoPanda - Are you just lonely**

**_SoulPunk182 - These guys hit me and insulted me_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Those bullies you told me about before**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah_ **

**MrEmoPanda - That sucks dude  
MrEmoPanda - Why do they do it**

**_SoulPunk182 -_ ** **_I dunno cos im gay and little and fat and a loser I guess_ **

**MrEmoPanda - They shouldnt  
MrEmoPanda - I wish I could protect you**

**_SoulPunk182 - If you were here would you_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Yeah of course**

**_SoulPunk182 -_ ** **_Thanks pandy_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Of course id look after my punk  
MrEmoPanda - I might not be able to fight or stop them but id help you and look after you and be there for you **

**_SoulPunk182 - I need that_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Ill be online whenever you need me**

**_SoulPunk182 - Your perfect_ **

**MrEmoPanda - I wanna be there in real life though with open cuddly arms and a constant boner**

**_SoulPunk182 - I need that too_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Itll happen some day**

**_SoulPunk182 -_ ** **_Promise_ **

**MrEmoPanda - Promise**


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick's POV

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Hey**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Hey punky**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - I got a new name do you like**

**_SoulPunk182 -  wtf_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - U do**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - I know you love it**

**_SoulPunk182 -  Ur an idiot_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - But you love meeeeeeeeeeee**

**_SoulPunk182 - Ur lucky i do_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Woooooooooooo**  
**MrDickIsOpen4U - R u technically my boyfriend**

**_SoulPunk182 - I don't think so_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - :((((((((((((((((((((**

**_SoulPunk182 - You never asked me out_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - WILL YOU DATE ME MY DARLING PUNKY**

**_SoulPunk182 - I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - BUT I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**_SoulPunk182 - Ok fine_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Hello then my boyfriend panda_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - You can call me dick if you want**

**_SoulPunk182 - No thats weird_ **  
**_SoulPUnk182 - You'll always be my baby panda_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Ok and you'll always be my punky** ❤️

**_SoulPunk182 - But I'm not gonna change my name_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - You'll still b my punky then**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Hows school**

**_SoulPunk182 - Bullshit_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - What's up**

**_SoulPunk182 - Im hiding in the bathroom so people dont beat me up_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Do you do that a lot**

**_SoulPunk182 - No mostly just the library_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - People cant usually insult me or beat me up in the library so its safe_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - The bathrooms private so its nice and quiet but if people find me theres no one to stop them_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Im so sorry my punky**

**_SoulPunk182 - Its just how life is I guess_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Hows school for you_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Its ok I guess but I don't like it**

**_SoulPunk182 - Why_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - I dont have any proper good friends and all the ones I do have are assholes and they bully people and they're just shits**

**_SoulPunk182 - Why are you with them then_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - I dont have a choice**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Theyll kick my ass if I leave so Im stuck I guess**

**_SoulPunk182 - School really does such balls doesn't it_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Yeah**

**_SoulPunk182 - Would you ever wanna meet me 1 day_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Yeah id love it**

**_SoulPunk182 - What if you hate me tho_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - I wont**

**_SoulPunk182 - You cant know that_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - But I do**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - As long as your the same person as on here ill like you**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah I am_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Then ill like you**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Dont worry my punk ill always like you**

**_SoulPunk182 - Promise_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Promise**

Now that I've talked to panda for a while I feel so much better and I just slowly eat my sandwich as I sit on the floor of the cubicle. Sitting on the toilet seat is gross and I'm not sure the floors much better but it doesn't make me feel like I'm taking a dump while I eat so its better. Eating in heres still a bit weird but there's not much choice since Pete's always by the library waiting for me

By the time the bell goes panda has just started planning all the places we can travel together if we meet up and I doubt going to Egypt and becoming an ancient mummy is really gonna happen but it's fun. We'll probably never meet up since we probably live ages away and he'll run screaming when he sees me but that's ok, just having him here for me is awesome.

Art is my last class and it's usually fun but people purposely spill black paint all over my painting so it sucks. I run out crying not even bothering about my bag or anything. What's the point, everything I love and worked for is ruined and I don't give a shit anymore

I'm sobbing my eyes out so I go into the bathroom, flick the lock so no one else can come on then sink against the door and bury my head in my knees.

Pandas the only one who cares so I need him, I need him more then life itself

 **_SoulPunk182 - Panda_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Please answer_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I need you_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Please_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Your all I have_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I need you open arms and dick_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Wait wait wait**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U**   **\- What's up my punky baby**

**_SoulPunk182 - I need you_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Whats up**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U- Talk to me punky**

**_SoulPunk182 - Everythings ruined_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Why**

**_SoulPunk182 - I love art and even though I suck I like it but people ruined my work_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - How**

**_SoulPunk182 - They spilt paint all over it on purpose_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Those fucking shit dicks**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U- Was it the same bullies as usual**

**_SoulPunk182 - No just random people in my class who I dont even know_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - They did it for no reason**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yup_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Im so sorry my punk**

**_SoulPunk182 - Im just overreacting_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Im sorry_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Dont be**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Your allowed to be upset**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - What are you doing now**

**_SoulPunk182 - Hiding in the bathroom crying_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - I wish I could be there and hold you**

**_SoulPunk182 - Id love that_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Are you ok**

**_SoulPunk182 - No_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Dont cry baby ok itll be ok**

**_SoulPunk182 - Nothings ever ok_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - It will be baby trust me**

**_SoulPunk182 - Ok_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Just please dont cry**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - I cant stand the idea of you crying**

**_SoulPunk182 - Ill try_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Ok baby just talk to me ok**

**_SoulPunk182 - Thank you for caring_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Your my only friend so of course I care**

**_SoulPunk182 - I love you_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Love you too my punky boyfriend**


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick's POV

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Punky**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Punky baby**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - WAKE UP ITS ALMOST 7 AND IM BORED**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - U DED???????**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - I'm so alone here**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Bitch wake up**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Dont you love me**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Your boyfriend needs you**

When I wake up there's a bunch of messages from panda and it just feels amazing. I'm late to school and probably gonna get in trouble and get beaten up but panda cares about me so I'm happy. 

The last couple of weeks have been the best time of my life. Pandas the best friend I've ever had and he doesn't seem to be joking about us dating so I've kinda got an Internet boyfriend.

We've gotten closer and I can tell him basically everything so every time I get bullied he cheers me up and makes me feel good, he's the perfect guy.

**_SoulPunk182 - I'm awake_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - FINALLY**

**_SoulPunk182 - I'm gonna be late_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - WELL THEN HURRY MY DARLING**

**_SoulPunk182 - I WILL_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - GOOD BOY**

I get out of bed and just rub my sore shoulder where Andy hit me extra hard yesterday then get dressed and start the long as fuck walk to school. Every day this seems to get longer and it sucks, it honestly sucks balls.

**MyDickIsOpen4U - ARE YOU GOING TO SCHOOL MY BABY**

**_SoulPunk182 - YES_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - GOOD**

**_SoulPunk182 - IM TIRED_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Awwwwwwww punky**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U- If I was there I could scoop you up and majestically carry you to school like a prince**

**_SoulPunk182 - But I'm to heavy_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - No your not**

**_SoulPunk182 - You don't know that_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Yeah but I'll scoop you up anyway**

**_SoulPunk182 - What if you can't_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - I'll go to the gym every day until I can**

**_SoulPunk182 - Your so sweet my panda_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - I know**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - I shall do anything for you my darling little punky prince**

**_SoulPunk182 - Change your stupid name_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - But I like it**

**_SoulPunk182 - Dont you love me more_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - Your mean you know**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah I know but you love me_ **

**MyDickIsOpen4U - I really do and it'll be the death of me**  
**MyDickIsOpen4U - Gimme a sec**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Is this better**

**_SoulPunk182 - Much better_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Change yours to**

**_SoulPunk182 - But I like mine_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - :(**

**_SoulPunk182 - Fine you shit head_ **  
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Hows this_ **

**_PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Sometimes I really love you_ **

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- We're such losers_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - But we're awesome losers**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Can I change this again_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - No never**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- :(((((_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - <3**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Wait what if I talk to anyone else_ **  
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Itll come up with this name for them_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - YOU TALK TO OTHER PEOPLE?!?!**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Your supposed to be my bae :(((**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- I don't but if I do_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just don't**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince- Your allllllllll mine baby**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- That sounds good_ **

I honestly feel like an idiot but I guess that's the whole point, we're both idiots and we can just be idiots together.

I wish he went to my school and we could be proper friends not just messaging each other, that'd be so nice. Then I could see if these hugs he promises really are as good as he says. He says he's the best and warmest hugger in the world and I wanna see if it's true.

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Hey**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Hi from a minute ago_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Well I wanted to ask you something**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Ok_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I have tickets to FIR next month**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- NO FUCKING WAY THATS AWESOME_ **  
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- MY PARENTS WOULD NEVER LET ME BUY ANY_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - That's what I wanted to ask**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Do you wanna meet up sometime and go with me**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Your kidding right_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Nope**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Oh my fucking god I love you_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - So you wanna go?**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- YES YES YES YES YES YES YES ID LOVE YOU FOREVER_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_\- YAYYYYY_ **

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'm really fucking excited_ **  
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Your not kidding right_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_\- Nope I wanna meet up and go with you_ **

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I fucking love you panda_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_\- Love you too babe <3_ **

I'm honestly so happy not that I'm gonna get to go to a concert of one of my favorite fucking bands and also finally meet my best friend. He's been my friend for almost a month so I really really wanna meet him and maybe he lives near me and we can be proper best friends and everything will be amazing.

I wonder if he looks anything like I've imagined. I've imagined him with DD era Frank Iero hair and taller then me and just wearing all black and eyeliner since he calls himself emo. Maybe he'll be totally different I dunno but I just know he'll be really really fucking hot. Maybe I'll get the balls to kiss him when I meet him, probably not though.

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- When's the concert_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_-_ ** **In a couple of weeks**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_-_ ** **_Oh that's pretty soon_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_\- Yeah_ **  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Do you wanna meet up before then like this weekend**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Yeah that'd be great_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_-_ ** **Your not busy**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Nope_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_-_ ** **Good**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- I can't wait_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_-_ ** **Only a couple of days my little punk**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- I know but it's still too long_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_-_ ** **Do you live in Sydney**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Yeah_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_-_ ** **Ok good otherwise someone would have to drive a long way**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Do you know that chocolate cafe place_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - On Martin Place**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Yeah_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_-_ ** **I live just down the road**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Do you wanna meet there because I like it there and I live kinda close_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_-_ ** **Ok I'll see you there on Saturday then**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- At like 10_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Sure**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Ok I'll see you then_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Have a good day at school then my punky**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I never do_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just try**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'll try_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Ok bye**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Bye_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'll talk to you later**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Defnitely_ **


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick's POV

I float through most of the morning on a high and even math and science, classes which I usually hate, seem almost fun. I guess the thought of meeting my panda and going to a concert with him can make even the shittiest things seem amazing.

At lunch I don't even bother being scared of people and confidently walk to the library. This turns out to be a big big mistake.

Pete's waiting there sitting cross legged on the ground like usual even though I haven't been coming here for a couple of weeks. I don't get why he still waits here but maybe he's sexting his girlfriend or something and wants some peace, I have no idea and I don't really care at the moment.

As I walk past his eyes shoot up and a smirk spreads across his face. This should have told me to turn the fuck around and run like a bat out of hell but like the stupid optimistic idiot panda made me into this morning I keep walking.

Pete gets up and grabs me, pulling me by the arm into the nearest bathroom and slamming me into the sink "Hey fag". I look up in terror unable to speak which gets me kneed in the stomach then a slap acorns the face as I fall to the ground "Don't fucking ignore me faggot" "I'm sorry" "You should be" "Why are you doing this" "I'm pissed off and your fun to play with" "But I did nothing" "You exist and that's enough"

I curl into a ball as he kicks me a couple more times then spits down onto me and grumbles "Stupid useless fag" as he walks out. For once he didn't kick me until I'm almost unconscious and he was almost nice this time so I should feel grateful but going from such a high this morning and now feeling so shit makes it a million times worse.

With trembling hands I lock the bathroom door as I start to break down and cry. I don't know what to do with myself or how to do anything except sit here and sob for ages and ages. By the time I stop crying enough to have a rational thought all I want to do it cut myself so that's what I do.

Yanking out the full sized art scissors from my face I take one of the blades down to my arm and slash myself right down the wrist. The blood starts flowing instantly and I just stare at in shock because I didn't mean to do it and no that I've done one cut I don't want this anymore so I throw the scissors as hard as I can and collapse against the door again.

Pandas the only person I have and the only thing I can think of so I grab my phone and try to message him.

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Panda_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Hey babe**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Help_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - What's wrong**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Help_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Talk to me**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Please tell me what's up**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Help_ **

Texting with my arm bleeding isn't working so I grab my PE shirt and wrap it around my arm to try to stop the blood so I feel like light headed and can concentrate.

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Baby please what's wrong**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I hurt myself_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - What**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - What did you do**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Cut myself_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Is it bad**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- It's just one but it's bleeding_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Badly**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Yeah_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just calm down sweetheart ok you'll be fine**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- No help please_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Ok baby just calm down**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Put something around it and bandage it or something**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'm in school_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Put something on it**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I put my PE shirt around it_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Good**

_**UrBae - What do I do** _

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Is anyone at your house**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Not usually_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Walk home baby**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Do you live close**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Kinda_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Are you bleeding bad**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- No the shirt helps kinda_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Then walk quickly home and bandage it**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Stay with me_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Always**

I stand up shakily and wrap the shirt around my arm tighter then walk out of the room. My bag feels like a million pounds on my back but I kinda need it so I just walk out of school, luckily not meeting anyone then start walking home.

Panda stays with me the whole time and keeps sending me messages so the walk doesn't seem to bad and before I realise it I'm in front of my house. My parents didn't bother giving me a key but I know there's one under the mat so I grab it and unlock the door so I can go inside.

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'm home_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Ok good**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Go to the bathroom and get bandages**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- I don't know if we have any_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I think you will**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Ok_ **

I obey him and luckily he's right because there's a whole box of them in me and Ethan's shared bathroom. I guess he uses them if he gets injured at practise or something which is really lucky for me.

Following pandas advice and take my shirt away and before the cut has any time to bleed I wrap the white gauze around and around it until I use the whole roll around my arm. There wasn't too much left in the roll but there's still quite a bit all around my arm and I can't see any blood coming through.

Now that it's all done and it's seemed to work I pull my sleeve over the bandages and go back to my phone

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Hows it working baby**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- It seems to be good_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - That's good**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'm glad your ok punky baby**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Thank you so fucking much_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I always said I'd take care of you baby**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I love you panda_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince -** **Love you to <3**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Sorry about this_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Dont say sorry**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'm happy you came to me and didn't hurt yourself anymore**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I don't wanna loose you my punk**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_- <3 <3 <3_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - So your definitely ok now?**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Yeah I think I just need sleep_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Ok sleep tight my punk**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'll talk to you later_ **  
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Hopefully not just because I need help with another cut_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Dont cut yourself**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Never ever do that again**

**_UrBae_   _\- I'll try_**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Ok baby**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Goodnight**

 **_UrBae_ ** **_\- Night_ **


	8. Chapter 8

Pete's POV

I feel like shit, absolute shit. I've spent all night just sitting next to my phone waiting for my punk to text but he hasn't and I don't know if I should be happy or sad. It's good because it could mean he hasn't cut again and doesn't need any help or it could mean he has done it and he's bleeding to death on his bed. I just wanna talk to him and know he's ok.

By 6am I decide I need sleep but I can't really so I go downstairs ignoring the moans from my sisters room like always. I don't care who's fucking her this morning because I have bigger issues.

With a couple of cups of strong black coffee I feel a lot better after pulling an all nighter worrying about my punk.

I wait for the bus with my nose firmly glued to my phone but he still doesn't message me so I suck up my ego and just check on him because I need to know.

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Babe are you ok**

After a couple of seconds I send another one because maybe if I send enough he'll notice or he'll wake up and reply.

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Are you awake**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I just wanna make sure your ok**

The no replying makes me worried so the entire bus ride to school I spend sending him messages mostly just saying I'm worried and that I wanna know he's ok. Finally I'm so worried I just message him with the most drastic thing I can think of to make him notice

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Punky please just reply or if your not ok give me your address and I'll fucking come over there and see you**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Babe if your ok then just reply I'm having a heart attack from worry**

When he doesn't reply I almost have an actual heart attack but finally a message comes up and I slump down into my seat with relief

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'm sorry panda_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'm fine I was just sleeping because I felt shit_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - That's fine I was just worried you'd hurt yourself again**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- No I'm fine_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I have you so I'm fine_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - You'll always have me**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Thank you panda_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I just wanna be there for you**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I love you my punky**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Love you to panda_ **

I know maybe it's weird for me to say I love him so much when we've never met but I do and he's my closest friend and basically my boyfriend so I wanna say it. He's never made fun of me for saying it and he always says it back and it just makes me feel so good. It's a good way to make him feel better and reassure both of us so I just like it, maybe tomorrow when I meet him I'll just kiss him and say I really do love him.

When the bus gets to school I get off with a sigh and walk around to avoid Joe and Andy. At first I loved being friends with them because they were cool and they made me feel good and special and like I was cool and powerful like them but now I hate it.

I'm not really a bully or anything I just have a bad temper and a desire to please people, I guess maybe that's just what all bullies are so I am one.

I don't wanna be like the bullies my punk always talks about because they sound so shit and they made him fucking cut, what kind of people would do that. I wonder if anyone I've bullied has ever hurt themselves because of me or my friends, they probably have.

I can't avoid Andy and Joe forever though so I get stuck with them at lunch and they beat up some stupid 13 year old while I just stand there and give a light kick to pretend I'm enjoying it. Why would I wanna beat up a stupid innocent kid. He hasn't done anything wrong except walk past us so it's not like there's any reason except to stay friends with these two dicks. I don't wanna leave and get bullied so I'm stuck pretending to enjoy kicking the shit out of little kids.

Andy and Joe go off to bully more people and I pretend to go to the bathroom just so I can go sit by the library. I don't wanna seem like a nerd by going in there but it's a nice and quiet so I like it here.

Also that kid Patrick comes here sometimes so I can sit and watch him and think about my punk. He said he isn't a punk so I've been imagining him to look something like Patrick and it's easy to think about him that way. He just seems so little and innocent and beautiful so I wanna see what he's like when I meet him and have a proper boyfriend.

Maybe I should apologise to Patrick for hurting him yesterday. I was so mad that all the good FIR tickets were gone so I had to get shitty ones for when I go with my punk and I took it out on him. The poor kid just walked past and got beaten up because of it and the same thing happened to my punk.

I beat up the kid who reminds me of my punk just because I wanted to get my punk something amazing so that's a shitty excuse. Maybe Patrick went home and cut himself as well, that'd just make me feel fucking amazing to be the reason for him bleeding, that's almost as bad as being the reason for my punk bleeding.

The kid isn't here so I just sit outside to wait for him and see if I can message punky.

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Baby u there**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- No_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Being my sassy little punk**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- No I'm not panda please help_ **

This is the same as yesterday so I sit up straighter because I swear I am not gonna be able to deal with it if he has any more scars. He's so beautiful and he doesn't deserve it.

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - What's wrong baby**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I wanna cut myself_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Have you done it yet**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- No_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Good don't do it**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- But I have to_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Did people hurt you again**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- No I don't know why I'm upset I just am no ones done anything to me_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - You cut yesterday so maybe your still upset and just wanna do it again**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Please help_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I wish I could be there with you ok but we're meeting tomorrow think about that**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Ok I'm trying_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just think about me and how I'm gonna hug you tight and never let you go**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Ok I am_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just think about me**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I don't want any more scars on you tomorrow I just want my beautiful sweet little punk**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I think I'll be ok_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'm gonna stay with you**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Dont you have class_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Yeah but I'll just message you under the desk**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Ok thank you_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I love you baby I'll always stay with you**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I love you to_ **

Even when the bell goes I keep my promise and don't stop messaging him stupid random stuff the whole day until school ends,

Luckily my family does a lot of stupid stuff and I see a lot of dumb people so I have plenty of stories to tell him and I can just give him time to focus on me and calm down.

I'm glad I can do this for him because it's all I can do for now. Tomorrow we'll meet and I can give him the best and tightest hug he's ever had then just never let him go and hold him for the rest of the day. Maybe he'll be the opposite of Patrick and be the most emo punk person ever but I don't care, I just wanna meet my pretty little punk.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick's POV 

Today's the day, today's the day, today's the fucking day. I'm finally meeting panda and I'm actually flipping my shit. What if he doesn't like me or I'm not what he thinks or he just thinks I'm a loser and I loose the only friend I have. I'm sure it'll be fine. He's stuck with me through everything and let me rant and talk to him and been helped me when I self harmed so it'll be fine, he's an amazing person.

By the time it's 9 I can't wait anymore so I jump out of bed where I've been lying thinking for the last few hours and get dressed.

I wanna make him like me so I put on my black parade shirt, skinny jeans and vans then grab my phone and run out the door. I live about 20 minutes away from the cafe I told him to meet me at but that's ok, it's the same distance as school and it'll give me time to calm down. I don't wanna freak out and jump on him when we meet so I need to just stop freaking and try to be cool about it.

When I get there it's about 9:40 so I have time to just lean against the glass window of the cafe and wait. I get bored quickly so I grab my phone and go to message panda. He's not online but he said he lived just up the road so I guess he's getting ready or walking here.

It's almost 10 when I see Pete walk up along the street and stop a couple of shops up from me. I don't wanna get seen and have him beat me up right now because it's supposed to be a good day with me meeting panda and I don't wanna scare panda away with him seeing me getting hurt. I slide into the shadows of the shop as much as possible to hide and he just walks past so I slide back out and look at my phone.

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Hey baby are you here**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Yup_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Where are you**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- By the shop_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Ok I'm here so I'll find you**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Ok I'm like right in front_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just stay there baby**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I don't plan to go anywhere_ **

All I see is Pete walk back along but I'm waiting for panda and he'll be here soon so Pete won't do anything in front of him so I don't move and just look back at my phone

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'm here so yeah_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Sorry if I'm not what you expect_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I'm probably the opposite of what you hoped for but hopefully you still like me babe_ **

There's no reply so I go to send another asking where he is and if he wants me to just go find him instead when my phones ripped out of my hand. Pete's holding it and looking down at the messages so I try to just hide because it'll be so embarrassing since he'll call me fag and even more and make fun of me even more then before because of everything I've said to panda.

I expected insults but Pete just stares at my phone for a long time as I cower away then he drops it on the ground with a smash. I drop to my knees and instantly grab it but there's a huge crack on the screen and no matter which button it push it doesn't turn on so I guess it's totally broken.

When I look up Pete's half way down the street and doesn't seem sorry for what he did since he never even looks back so I sink back into my knees again and hold my broken phone tight. This was my only way of communicating with panda and I don't have my laptop or anything so there's nothing for me to do. Why the fuck did Pete have to do that he's such an asshole.

I stand by the cafe waiting for what seems to be about an hour but no one comes and there's no one else waiting near here so I don't know what's happened to him. No teenage boys come past who seem like they would be him so I have no clue what's happened and I can't message him to ask if he's here.

Eventually I just give up and go into the cafe and buy one of their expensive but delicious hot chocolates to cheer myself up. All I wanted was to meet the guy of my dreams but I guess that's just too much to ask, Pete just had to ruin it and now I have no clue if I'll ever get to meet him at all.

At home I just chuck my empty cup away then run straight up to my room and lock the door. Tears are escaping my eyes no matter how much I try to stop them and I just want to know what happened to panda, he must think I was ignoring him when I didn't reply or that I stood him up, I feel so bad. Maybe we can meet tomorrow instead and I can give my address or something so I can meet him properly and this won't happen again.

When I go online there's no new messages which is weird since I thought he'd be asking me where I am and if we're gonna meet but I just message him anyway.

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Hey panda_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Sorry about not meeting up one of the bullies from my school broke my phone_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Are you there_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Look Patrick stop**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- What_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- How do you know my name_ **

There's total silence as I finally realise what's going on and my tears become full out sobs

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- Pete is this you_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Yeah and your Patrick**

I'm about to say yes but I'm crying so hard I have no idea what my fingers are typing but I'm so mad and upset I can't stop myself

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- YOUVE BEEN FUCKING PLAYING ME AND MANIPULATING ME THIS ENTIRE FUCKING TIME_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I FUCKING TOLD YOU EVERYTHING AND TRUSTED YOU_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Look Patrick just let me talk**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- NO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Patrick**

**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I TRUSTED YOU_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS AND BOYFRIENDS_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I WISH I COULD JUST GO DIE_ **   
**_UrBae_ ** **_\- I SHOULD JUST GO DIE LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS FUCKING WANTED_ **

I'm so over emotional and I'm basically a wreck so I slam my laptop shut and push it onto the floor then curl into a ball sobbing.

Most of the day I spend just crying and drawing since it's the only thing I can bare to do right now and the only thing stopping me from finding a pair of scissors and doing what I said to Pete I'd do.

Ethan bangs on my door for ages to try to get me out and get me to come to dinner or to let him in but I can't move because I'm so sad so he eventually goes away. He says he's left me food but I couldn't care less, eatings the last thing in the world I could do right now.

I told him I was going out with my new friend and he seemed so happy for me and I couldn't stop smiling the whole time when I told him so he was probably really proud. Now I'm sadder then I've basically ever been and he's probably wondering what happened but I don't want to talk to him or anyone so I'm glad when he goes away.

After I stay here for a couple of hours I get really hungry since I haven't eaten since yesterday and hot chocolate doesn't count so I manage to force myself to crawl out of bed over to the door. When I open it a crack there's a whole bowl of salad and a couple of chocolate bars so I grab them and remind myself to thank Ethan for being the best brother in the world the next time I'm physically able to.

I sit in bed continuing drawing and listening to P!ATD albums on my laptop. By the time I've finished all the salad and most of one of the chocolates it's almost dinner time and I'm starving again so hopefully Ethan brings me something.

About an hour later I've stopped crying mostly and I just feel even more hungry since I guess all that crying and wallowing in my own sadness really tires me out and makes me starved.

When Ethan comes I actually come to the door when he talks to me and open it a crack. "Hey Patty" "Hi Ethan" "Are you ok" "No" "Do you wanna talk to me" "No I'm fine" "Ok Patty hun but I'll be here if you wanna talk or need a hug or want me to kick someone's ass" "Thanks Eth your the best"

He smiles and hands me a plate "It's curry and rice with some Indian type salad. Don't worry, for some reason mum and dad made a vegetarian curry so we all ate vegetarian, your safe to eat it don't worry" "Thanks" "Also I brought you a bottle of water, a bottle of juice and some grapetiser cos I didn't know what you want" "Thanks Ethan your honestly the best person ever" "I'm just taking care of my little brother" "I know and your amazing for doing that" "I'll always look after my bro"

With a smile he ruffles my hair and gives me a quick hug then goes over to his room. Struggling to hold onto 3 bottles I go back to my bed and flop down.

I know Ethan was just being nice but panda used to always say he'd always be there and always look after me so it's made me sad again. Before I start crying again I just think about how Ethan cares so much and I just eat the curry which is one of the best things I've ever tasted and I really hope I get to have it again.

As I fall asleep even though I promised myself I wouldn't I end up crying myself to sleep but I do and by the time I fall asleep in exhausted from crying out everything I have for about the third time today.


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick's POV

When I wake up I'm starving again from crying so much so before my parents wake up I run downstairs and ear a bowl of cereal then run back to my room.

It's Sunday so there's a whole day for me the just sit around being bored and unhappy so that's not so much fun.

I know I probably need to so I go onto my laptop and go on and see what Petes said to me.

 **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Your kidding right**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Your not gonna kill yourself**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - PATRICK FUCKING ANSWER ME**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - You better not kill yourself you little fucker**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'm serious you really can't I don't want you to**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - You might be mad but just answer me punky I'm serious**

I don't want him to come hunt me down and find my house or anything because he's pissed off because I'm ignoring him and no matter how much I hate him making him believe that I've killed myself is horrible. No one should have to live with the knowledge that they're the reason someone's dead so I just wipe my rapidly tearing eyes and change my name before I reply. I can't stand to have that name since he's not my best friend or boyfriend anymore that we know who each other is so I better just change it back to my old one

**_SoulPunk182 - I'm fine_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Oh thank fucking god I thought you were serious**

**_SoulPunk182 - No I was just pissed and upset_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Ok good**

There's silence for a while and I don't know what to say so I just wait for him to say something but he never does and I'm still just mad and upset.

**_SoulPunk182 - Your an asshole_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I know**

**_SoulPunk182 - I mean it_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Your the biggest fucking jerky asshole I've ever met_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just shut up**

**_SoulPunk182 - No I'm not gonna because I hate you_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - No you don't**

**_SoulPunk182 - You made me feel like I loved you and said you loved me and your a fucking bullshit lier_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Patrick stop**

**_SoulPunk182 - No you fucking shit_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - I fucking cried myself to sleep last night over you because I was so in love with you and you broke my heart_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - Are you happy now_ **  
**_SoulPunk182 - You broke my heart and broke me so you can be happy now_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - SHUT UP FOR A SECOND PATRICK**  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP TO SO YOUR NOT FUCKING SPECIAL WITH IT SO SHUT IT I GET HOW YOU FUCKING FEEL I DO LOVE YOU**

Before I can even think about what he said or read it properly it says he's offline so I guess he just flipped out on me then left. I don't know if he's serious but I dunno, it's weird what he said so I reread it a few times until I decide that he's serious and it's not another mean joke.

For a while I sit there reading our conversations over and over again and wondering what I could have done better.

Most of the day I spend drawing some more and binging OITNB on Netflix. There's no way my parents would get it for me but Ethan asked for it and instantly got it and since we like different things it works and we don't muck up each other's shows so we can both just watch whatever we want. This is another reason I really do love my brother.

By the time I go to sleep I'm proud that I haven't cried at all today because I'm just not gonna give him anymore tears. I'm gonna get over this and I just don't care. I do care about panda but he doesn't exist and it was all just a prank and it was all a joke so I'm just gonna get over it and move on.

The next morning my resolution fails me a bit and it's like fighting a war just to get out of bed but I manage to get up then trudge to school. It seems longer then usual now that I can't talk to anyone and have panda there to message and just have him talk to me and make it seem better.

The morning trudges by then I avoid the library like a plague as much as I can at lunch but I have to go to the bathroom desperately so I just hope Pete isn't there to beat me up or anything. It'd feel a million times worse to know that the guy I'd given everything to and given my whole heart to and that I do love was the one hurting me so badly.

Unluckily Pete is sitting outside the library and looks up the second I step into the hall and his eyes follow me all the way. He doesn't move so I sigh and run all the way to the bathroom and lock myself inside the cubicle to just breathe with relief that nothing's happened.

I think I was relieved way too early though because when I walk out Petes standing there with his arms crossed looking at down at me. "That's a shame" He says quietly making me just bite my lip and keep looking up at him "W-what" "It's a shame you went in there, I was trying to be a perv and see what you've got under there".

He doesn't seem to wanna hit me and he's just leaning against the door with his arms crossed watching me so maybe he isn't gonna hurt me for once.

"D-did you want something" "I always want something but I'm fine at the moment" "Um ok". I slowly walk over to wash my hands, not wanting to turn away from him and have him just hurt me while I'm not looking but eventually I just turn away and trust that he is being nice to me at the moment.

When I'm done I turn back and watch him cautiously "Can I go" "Not yet" "Um ok" "Stop biting your lip or I'll fucking bite it for you" "Um I'm sorry" "Let me think"

We both stay in place for a couple of minutes while Pete just watches me and I stand there shaking and biting my lip even though he told me not to.

"Patrick" "Yes" "Come here" "Why" "Just do it" "Why" "Just come over here to me punky I won't hurt you". When he calls me punky I just soften a little even though I know I shouldn't and I slowly walk over trying to keep as much distance between us as possible.

"Here" He murmurs and holds a piece of paper out to me which I wait a second before taking because this is all just very suspicious. "I promised you it so here you go, I won't break the promise to my punk" He walks out before I can say anything so I just look down at the paper.

It's a printed ticket for the FIR show which just makes me stare at it for a couple of seconds to decide if it's rest then just hug it tightly to my chest. I can't believe he's actually giving it to me, I thought he'd just forget about it or take someone else when he found out who I am but he hasn't, maybe he isn't as awful as I thought.

My phones broken so I can't even message him and tell him how much it means to me without having to get my whole laptop out. It would be a bit weird to be sitting in the boys bathroom with my laptop sending love messages to a guy who probably just didn't wanna seem like the biggest asshat in the world for breaking a huge promise. Maybe he just didn't have time to invite anyone else since it's in like 5 days.

With a happy sigh I tuck the ticket safely in my bag because there's no way I want to ever loose it since it's probably one of the best things that's happened to me in a while so it makes me really really happy even if I am upset about Pete still.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick's POV

For the next few days everything's mostly the same.

Me and Pete don't message each other much and even when I do send him a message or say anything he ignores it and he's never online so I don't even know if he sees that I've said anything. Mostly it's just thinking him for the ticket so I guess it's not very important anyway.

Every lunchtime Petes sitting by the library and when I walk past he follows me to the bathroom. Usually I don't even need to go but I just come in so I can spend a bit of time with Pete to see what he'll do and if he'll say anything.

Mostly Pete just stands there and watches me stand while I watch him. He always complains that I don't pee in front of him but other then that he doesn't say much and eventually he just turns and walks out.

I can't deny that he is really attractive now that he's not being an ass and that I know he's panda. I know he does have a nice cool personality buried down somewhere deep so it just makes me realise how hot this guy really is. If only he didn't go to the same school as me or at least wasn't my bully because then maybe we could be dating right now.

Finally it gets to Saturday and it's time for the concert. Quite honestly I'm freaking out because Pete's gonna be right next to me and I don't know how I'm gonna deal with that because having him just be near me for a few minutes is one thing but sitting next to him for a whole 2 hour concert is a lot harder.

Finally I just think whatever and get dressed then go to catch the bus to the venue. There's no way my parents will drive me since they don't even know I'm going and Ethan's the only one I told so I'm gonna have to catch the bus there and back.

After a horrible hour bus ride I get there and I feel better then I have in a while. There's so many people who all like the same music and stuff as me and I even talk to a guy while we wait in line and he seems really cool and I just wish I knew all these people and that some of them went to my school because then maybe I could make a friend.

Finally I get in and there's only like 10 minutes to wait so I sit in my seat and just wait excitedly and I can barely contain the fact I'm actually seeing falling in fucking reverse live.

About a minute before it starts Pete turns up looking way better then it's fair for him to in tight jeans, a OM&M singlet and with his hair messy and sexy. While I stare at his body he looks down at me awkwardly then sits next to me making sure to stay at the furthest side of the seat possible.

We sit in silence for a while until it's too awkward and I try to make this slightly less awkward "Um so thanks for give me the ticket, it's really cool" "Its fine dude, I promised so stop arguing and thanking me" "Yeah but you didn't have to give me it" "But I promised my punk so I had to so just stop and let me be nice"

We sit in silence again until the concert starts and they open the mosh pit. I immediately jump out of my seat and go forward to join in. I'm little and not punk at all but it doesn't matter, I wanna join in and have fun so I'm just gonna join in and maybe get to the front. I want Pete to join since it'll feel better to have someone I know but he just watches me so I get up and leave.

Like he's been doing for the last few days he follows me casually and I don't even realise he's doing it until I get pushed over and he catches me easily. Without saying anything or even looking at me he pushes me back to my feet then keeps his hands on my hips.

I'm too scared to say anything so I let him do it and just let him push me forwards until we're only a few feet away from the barrier. Pete still hasn't said anything so I look back over my shoulder at him but he's facing the other way firmly so I just focus on the band and enjoy myself. The whole time Pete's arms stay tight around me and he's like a rock so everyone bumping around us and pushing us out of the way barely affects me.

I have the best time ever at the concert and by the time everyone tumbles out of the door I'm hot and sweaty and had one of the best days of my life. Pete finally lets me go so I just smile and look over at the huge clock telling the time. "Fuck its 10 already, I was supposed to catch the bus home 15 minutes ago" "Can't you catch another one" "It was the last one of the night" "Oh". I don't have a phone since Pete broke it so I stand there awkwardly wondering if I should just ask to use Petes since he's the reason mines broken.

"Do you want me to drive you" "W-what" "Do you want me to drive you" "Um I dunno" "I think I broke your phone and we live not too far away from each other so do you want me to" "Ok thanks Pete" "Come on"

There's loads of people everywhere so I manage to loose Pete barely a minute later. Fuck I wish I wasn't so short and weak and easy to push out of the way because now I lost my ride home.

Just when I start getting worried Pete appears in front of me and grabs my hand "Come on punky my cars down the road a bit". He's still calling me that so I let him drag me by my wrist out of the crowd and down the road. Even when there's no chance of me getting lost he doesn't let go so I just smile and let him hold onto me because his touch is nice against the cold night. It was a warm day so I didn't bring a jacket but now I'm freezing cold and it sucks but Pete's warm so I follow him happily.

His cars a silver mini so there's only 2 seats for us and its pretty cramped but its a nice car and he's my only way home so I wouldn't care if the car had no seats and was falling apart. I gratefully get in and wait for him to start it up and drive off.

The heaters cranked up so it gets warm quickly and I just subtly stare across at him. He really is attractive with his short dark hair and warm brown eyes and tanned skin, he's even being nice to me at the moment so I really do like him a lot.

"Where do you live punky" "I'll show you" "Ok". I guide him along the dark roads and by the time we get to my house I've decided that I do have a crush on Pete as long as he can be less of an asshole. He's driven me home, given me the ticket, not beaten me up lately, been nice and he is panda so I know he's a nice guy and I'm really excited, maybe I haven't completely lost my best friend after all.

"Here we are Patrick" "Yup, thanks for everything" "I promised you the ticket so I fulfilled the promise. I broke your phone so you have no other way of getting home so I had it up to you. I just did what I'm supposed to, I'm not a total asshole idiot" "I know, your actually pretty cool" "Thanks, see you punky" "I'll see you Monday"

I don't really wanna leave and I think he knows that and he takes off his jacket and holds it out to me "Take it" "For what" "So your not cold" "Its ok" "Take it I'm serious, its an excuse to have to see you again and talk to you so take it" "Ok thanks panda"

I pull it around my shoulders then keep looking at his pretty face and bite my lip nervously. "I told you not to bite your lip" "Sorry I just do it" "I told you if you bite your lip I'll bite it for you".

Before I can even think he leans in and he bites down gently on my bottom lip while keeping his eyes locked with mine. He bites sharply down on my lip again then pulls it out slightly then lets go and pulls away from me "Have a good night punky" "B-bye"

I pull his jacket on tighter then jump out of his car and into my house. When I look up he's still just sitting there watching me so I give him a little smile then open the door and run in, closing the door as quietly as I can behind me.

With a little squeak I run upstairs avoiding Ethan's room and run into mine, slam the door shut then fall onto my bed squealing. I just had an amazing time at the concert and now Petes actually being nice and being my friend and its amazing.

Pete didn't really kiss me but he kinda did and it felt really good so maybe he wants to date. Maybe he likes me because I like him so that'd be really awesome if he did like me even if he knows me in real life.

Next time I see him no matter what happens I'm gonna kiss him. I'm probably lying to myself but I'm gonna do it and see how it goes because he basically kissed me so he might want me to do it back, I'll try and get the courage to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

Patrick's POV

Ethan wakes me up at 5 in the morning which I am not happy about and demands for me to tell him everything that's happened. I tell him everything about the concert then after a couple of seconds wondering if its really smart I tell him about Pete. About talking to him, meeting him, him freaking out, him coming with me to the bathroom and giving me the tickets and him holding me at the concert then taking me home.

I don't think he's very happy but I'm so happy about it and he can see I'm excited so I think he just agrees and doesn't say Pete's a shit head. He'll probably threaten Pete a bit today but I dunno, I really like him so I am excited.

By the time I get to school I'm late and there's no time to find Pete so I just hold the new phone Ethan gave me, which is another of his old ones, and go to class.

At lunch I message Pete just hoping he'll reply and hasn't deleted the app or anything since I broke my phone.

**_SoulPunk182 - Hey Pete_ **

After a awkward wait he replies and I just sigh in relief and read what he said

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Hey punky**

**_SoulPunk182 - I got a new phone_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I can tell**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah so I can message you again_ **   
**_SoulPunk182 - If you want me to I mean_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Of course**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Come to the bathroom we always go to**

**_SoulPunk182 - Why_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just do it**

I really hope this isn't a set up and he's not gonna be waiting there to embarrass me with his friends. I guess all this could be a joke and he could be just bullying me again since I don't think there's any chance of a guy like him ever voluntarily kissing or being with a guy like me.

No matter what might be waiting I can't resist him so I just go and see what he wants.

I push the door open, ready to make a run for it but it's just Pete standing against the mirror and he looks up and smiles when I walk in so I stand there and give him a smile back. "Hey" "Hey punky, lock the door" "Why" "So we have privacy" "Is it to keep other people out or keep me in" "It's whatever you want it to be" "Ok"

I lock the door then stand and watch him until he walks over to me in a couple of quick strides and traps me against the wall. I should be scared but I'm not since it's just Pete and I don't think he'll hurt me, plus this is a good way to get him to kiss me or kiss him first.

"Hey punky" "Hey panda" "Your really cute you know" "Thanks" "It's true" "Your really hot, like really really hot and when your like this your even hotter". I just keep talking until I slap my hand over my mouth because I don't really wanna just gush over how hot he is.

"Thanks sweetheart" "Well it's true I guess" He tilts my head up to look at him and smiles "Your so cute baby" "You've already said that" "But it's true, your so so cute and fuck your beautiful down there".

I can barely breathe from how close he is and his breathes on my face so I've basically forgotten how to breathe "You want this punky babe" "Yeah" "Come here then". I stay there frozen for a minute and I don't even realise I bite my lip until Pete leans down and bites my lip again like he did yesterday so I gasp and he pulls away "That's better" "Sorry" "Just remember every time you bite your lip I'll bite it too" "Why" "Because it's so sexy when you do it and it drives me crazy"

We stay in the same place with Pete's body pressing me to the wall until I get so desperate for him I just give up any dignity I have and press my lips to his.

Pete stays in the same place until I pull away because I really regret this and he didn't even kiss me back. When I pull away I just blush and look at the ground in embarrassment that I stuffed up so much but Pete puts a finger under my chin and forces my head up. I try to avoid his eyes but it's almost impossible so I look at him for a second to see him smirking then his lips are straight on mine.

I kissed him really gently but Pete kisses so roughly and he's got a tiny bit of stubble on his chin which scratches at me but I actually really like it. He's just ravaging my lips and he doesn't even seem to bother about breathing so I just get lost in him basically, he's such an amazing kisser.

By the time he pulls away I'm panting and I just chase his lips because I don't wanna stop. I think this is definitely what he wanted because he just wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close as he bites at my lips until I open my mouth for him to slip his tongue in.

"Pete" "Don't talk" "Oh god" "Shh". We keep making out and Pete just ignores the bell completely when it goes so I do too and just let him use me however he wants because this is definitely one of the best days ever.

By the time Pete finishes my face feels raw and my lips are basically just bruised and abused but I'm happy so I cuddle against Pete "Your amazing you know" "Yeah" "I love you" "I..... I love you too my punk".

"Pete" "Yeah" "How can you love me" "Your amazing and fun and beautiful" "But you've bullied me and told me the opposite for ages" "Because I'm an idiot" "But your so different all the time" "I know, I never told you you weren't beautiful or perfect though did I" "I guess not" "Because you are, I just went along with Andy and Joe and bullied you because your gay but I kinda knew I was gay and when I realised it stopped being fun, it felt like I should get beat up too" "Your perfect" "I'm anything but perfect" "Your perfect" "No that's you my beautiful punk"

I stay there with his arms around me for a while until Pete kisses the top of my head "You should go to last period punky" "Do I have to" "Yeah" "Oh ok" "I'll message you" "Yeah definitely, I'll see you sometime" "I'll see you tomorrow, lunchtime just come right here for me" "Ok, can I kiss you" "Don't even ask"

He presses his lips to mine gently for once and just cups my cheeks in his hands then pulls away "Come on punky off you go" "What about you" "I'm just gonna ditch, I don't like PE" "Can't I stay with you" "No don't you have art" "Yeah" "You can't ditch that, I'll message you" "Can you come over tonight" "No sweetheart" "Oh I'm sorry" "Don't say sorry, I have to go home and I can't come over but don't apologise for asking me" "I just get scared about getting rejected" "You didn't get rejected, I'm just telling you that I can't" "Ok, some other time then maybe" "Definitely"

I go off to class leaving Pete there and just really hope he'll text me so I'm not so alone. People ruined my work so I don't have a lot to do and I've just given up on art completely so I just wanna talk to Pete.


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick's POV

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Hey baby**

**_SoulPunk182 - Hey_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Watcha doing**

**_SoulPunk182 - Just sitting here_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Do some art**

**_SoulPunk182 - But there's nothing to do_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Why**

**_SoulPunk182 - My arts ruined so I don't wanna do it again_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Just do something different and it'll be amazing**

**_SoulPunk182 - No it's fine_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Fine baby if that's what you want**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - This bathroom stinks**

**_SoulPunk182 - Go home or something_ **   
**_SoulPunk182 - Or go somewhere different_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - But that's so much efforttttttttttt**

**_SoulPunk182 - Lazy shit_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - But you love me**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yup I do_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'm bored**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - ENTERTAIN ME**

**_SoulPunk182 - How_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I can think of a few ways**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Wink wink nudge nudge**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I totally tried to make a sexual joke and failed**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Change your name**

**_SoulPunk182 - Why_ **   
**_SoulPunk182 - I like this one_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Well I want you to be my baeeeeee**

**_SoulPunk182 - I like this name_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - If I change mine will you change yours**

**_SoulPunk182 - No_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Meannnnnnnnnn**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yup_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Bitch pls**

**_SoulPunk182 - Don't you bitch pls me_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Then fuck me**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - RIGHT UP THE ASS BABY**

**_SoulPunk182 - Um I'll pass_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - YOU WANT THIS BOOTAY**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince- I KNOW YOU WANT MEEEEEEEEE**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah no  
_ ** ******_SoulPunk182 - Your an idiot_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - CHANGE YOUR NAME**

**_SoulPunk182 - TO WHAT_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - SOMETHING SEXY**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince- CALL YOURSELF PANDAS PERSONAL DICK SUCKER**

**_SoulPunk182 - No_ **   
**_SoulPunk182 - And that's way too long_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Pleaseeeeeeeeee**

**_SoulPunk182 - No_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - :(((((((**

**_SoulPunk182 - You're a literal walking emoji_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Yeah but I'm yourrrrrrrr emoji <3 <3**

**_SoulPunk182 - Loser  
_ ** ******_SoulPunk182 - <3_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - <3**

**_SoulPunk182 - Dumb dumb_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - You sound like a five year old**

**_SoulPunk182 - EXCUSE YOU_ **   
**_SoulPunk182 - I AM A 3 YEAR OLD_ **   
**_SoulPunk182 - YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN BOYFRIENDS AGE_ **   
**_SoulPunk182 - I CAN NOT BE AROUND YOU_ **

******PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'm sorry baby**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I love you**

**_SoulPunk182 - MY TONGUE HURTS  
SoulPunk182 - I THINK I BURNT IT LAST NIGHT  
_ **

 

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - YOU WANNA SUCK MY DICK WITH THAT TONGUE**

**_SoulPunk182 - EMOJIS_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - NO**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I WANT DICK**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I WANT DICK**

**_SoulPunk182 - Go suck dick then_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - BUT I WANT YOUR FUCKING JUICY JOYSTICK**

**_SoulPunk182 - Please no_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - MEATSTICK MEATSTICK MEATSTICK**

**_SoulPunk182 - Why am I dating you_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Because you have terrible taste**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yeah I know  
_ ** **_SoulPunk182 - Are you still in the bathroom_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Mhm**

**_SoulPunk182 - Blah_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Ikr**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Shit someone tried to come in**

**_SoulPunk182 - You locked the door right_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Yeah**

**_SoulPunk182 - Otherwise someone would be like wtf you doing on the floor in this shit smelling bathroom_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'm already asking myself that**

**_SoulPunk182 - I'm asking too_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Pls**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Change name pls**

**_SoulPunk182 - To what though I'm awkward_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Big dick for Pete's mouth**

******_SoulPunk182 - Dumb bum_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince -** **D** **as me bb**

**_SoulPunk182 - I'm not even gonna say anything_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - You can be daddies little girl**

**_SoulPunk182 - Really_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Please**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'll love you forverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**_SoulPunk182 - Are you changing_ ** **_yours_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - If you want**

**_SoulPunk182 - You don't care about it so this is no fun_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I'm just a boring shit**

**_SoulPunk182 - Yup_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **** **\- Did you change**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yup_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - Yay**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince - I need emoji tooooooo**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Woot woot**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Emoji fuckboys**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- That's you I'm normal_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Nope we're all crazy here**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Only 10 minutes then I can leaveeeeeeeeee_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I've changed my mind**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I'm coming home with you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Really_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah fuck my family I'm going with you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You don't have to if you don't want to_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- But I want to  
** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** ****_\- My parents don't give a shit my rooms a mess and my brother will probably threaten you so you'll still love me after this right_

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Of course**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Can we make out in your bed  
** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- On my bed_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- In**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- In your bed**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Why_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Do you just wanna fuck_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- No I wanna cuddle in your bed and make out**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Oh that sounds good_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- If you wanna fuck or get naked then sure**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Whatever you want**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Making out sounds nice though_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Oh it definitely sounds nice**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Bell went_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Come to me**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You still there_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yup**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Hurryyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I am_ **

I run out of art as fast as I can trying not to look like an idiot and Pete opens the door for me to slip in. "Hey sweetie" "Stop with the nicknames" "Why can't I call you them my honey bun" "Weirdo" "Yup, come here". I happily slide into his arms and let him slip his tongue in my mouth and hold me against his chest.

After a while of making out he lets me go and looks down at me "Come on lets go to your house" "I dunno" "That's what we agreed isn't it" "I dunno" "Talk to me" "My house isn't bad but my parents hate me and they'll be shits and my brothers really protective" "You've already told me, I don't mind" "I keep forgetting that we've talked for weeks before we actually got together" "I could never forget you" "Do you wanna go" "Of course"

There's no one around so we can walk together down the road holding hands. It's nice as hell and when we get to my house I just blush and turn to him "I'm really sorry" "About what" "Everything, my parents will be shits and please ignore them" "If that's what you want baby" "I love some of your nicknames so so much" "Thats why I call you them honey bun" "That ones weird" "That's the point"

We walk past and I speed him up the stairs away from my parents then quickly past Ethan's door to my room. "Well here we go" "It's cool" "Really" "Yeah I like it, come here"

He pulls me over to my bed and under the duvet so we're forced to stay with our faces inches apart on the pillow. My beds only a single so it's a bit awkward but when Pete kisses me I couldn't care less and I push myself against him with a soft little moan.

Pete pulls away with a smile after a second and puts his hand on my cheek so i whimper and pull him back to kiss me again. He's addictive and the faint taste of coffee, sugar and cigarettes is nice even though i usually don't like coffee or smoking.

There's a little cough from the door so i pull away and look up at Ethan blushing "Hi Eth" "Hey Pat, watcha doing" "Um i um" "I thought you hated him" "No i don't hate him" "Well obviously since your letting him fucking shove his tongue down your throat in your bed". I really wanted Ethan to be ok with this because his opinion means a lot to me and i don't want him to hate Pete.

"Ethan please" "I just wanna know" "About what" "What your doing" "Im kissing him" "Well duh, why are you" "Because i wanna, he's my boyfriend" "Are you sure" "Yes, he asked me out" "I just dont want you to get hurt" "I won't, i trust him and he loves me" "You love him?" "Yeah" "Does he really love you though" "Yeah he does" "Ok Patty i trust you, just don't do anything, my bedrooms right there and i have no objection to coming in and throwing him out the window if he hurts you" "Its ok he won't" "If he does though" "Yeah ill tell you" "Ok, see you for dinner Petey"

He walks out and closes the door behind him so Pete rolls on top of me properly "Well darling we've got this whole bed to ourselves" "What are you gonna do" "Oh there's plenty of things i wanna do, what do you wanna do,thats the important part" "Kiss maybe" "Just kiss? I can give you anything you want" "Kiss" "Just kiss" "Yes" "Nothing else" "I just wanna be with you and close to you and kiss you, if you wanna do something else we can, i just thought maybe kissing would be kinda nice"

He doesn't wanna kiss but i thought it would be good so Im just trying to not seem stupid and basically back track so he can just tell me what to do since he's obviously a professional at this. "I was just checking babe" "We can do something else, get naked or something" "I don't think your brother would approve" "Yeah but i could lock the door" "No i think he'd smash the door down if you locked it" "Yeah honestly" "I didn't know he was your brother" "I don't like telling people cos they compare us and plus Ethans popular so i don't wanna ruin it" "You wouldn't, he loves you and its fine" "I dunno" "Oh well, back to kissing then"

He just giggles and kisses me again and wraps an arm around my waist to pull me closer. "We can do more if you want" "No i like this and i don't wanna get thrown out a window" "Are you sure" "Yeah, Im pretty sure i don't wanna get thrown out a window" "No like ill do anything you want" "Kiss me then and kiss me hard".

This time he doesn't give me time to argue and just slams his lips down roughly on mine. I might think its not enough for him but he still tastes so fucking good so i let him grab my waist again and we both smile into the kiss.

After a long while of making out there's another cough from the door and again i instantly pull away and look up at Ethan guiltily. "You guys are so horny" "Yeah i guess" "Its dinner time are you coming" "Yeah i guess" "Is he staying" "Um i dunno". I turn to Pete and try to smile confidently "Do you wanna stay" "Yeah that'd be cool" "Ok then I guess you'll be stuck with my parents for the next while, I'm really sorry" "Do they know your gay" "Yeah they hate it" "So that's a no to telling them about us" "Maybe just friends for now" "Ok"

He's cool with it and chucks the covers off us and pulls me up "Come on baby" "I dunno, maybe we should stay here" "No, I wanna meet these crappy parents, it'll be fine" "You sure" "Yeah I'm sure" "Ok I guess" "Let's go sweetheart"


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick's POV

I am scared but Pete pulls me along and squeezes my hand every couple of seconds. "P-Pete" I stutter making him stop to face me "Yeah baby" "Can we just go back to my room" "Why" "I don't wanna get insulted for an hour and I don't want you to get insulted too" "I can deal with it punky, come on, it'll be fine" "Ok" "Good, I'll make it fun, trust me" "I do" "Good"

When we walk in they don't even seem to notice Pete so I give a little cough like Ethan always does "Um this is my friend Pete, he's staying for dinner" "Ok if he wants" Mum mumbles then looks up at Ethan "How was school Ethan honey". Ethan gives me an apologetic look then just starts talking so I can walk over to my seat and flop down. There's an extra couple of seats so Pete can sit next to me and grab my hand and whisper "You ok" "Yeah I'm used to it, it just hurts a bit since I like you and it's embarrassing" "I won't judge you" "Your awesome" "I know"

There's shepherds pie for dinner which they know I can't eat so I just take some salad and start picking out the chicken in it. "What's up, do you not like this" Pete whispers so I sigh since I thought I'd already told him "I'm vegetarian" "Oh I'm sorry, do they know" "That's why they made it" "I'm sorry, I won't eat it either if you can't" "No you should eat, I'm not gonna make you unhappy because of my preference" "Thank you, I love shepherds pie and I don't overly like Caesar salad so it'd kinda suck" "Just eat" "Ok"

He takes the spoon and takes a big spoonful of it then takes mashed potato and peas. He gives me another sympathetic smile then tucks in as Ethan turns to us with a mouthful of mashed potato "This is Patrick's friend Pete, he's in Patrick's year and he's a quarterback on my team so he's cool".

Suddenly when he says that he plays with Ethan, mum and dad both start paying attention to him and now I'm the only one sitting there being ignored. "Oh you play with Ethan" My mum says so Pete nods and swallows his mouthful to talk "Yeah I started this year" "Cool so you'll be playing at the game next weekend" "Yup" "We might see you there then, good luck" "Thanks, I'm excited"

The conversation goes well from there and Pete seems to get along with them well. They seem like a really good group and they could be a family because they all talk easily and get along and Ethan and Pete both shovel down their food like starving men then talk with their mouths open so they seem like they could be brothers. No wonder he was so shocked when he found out Ethan's my brother, we're basically complete opposites.

When I finish my salad and mashed potato I wait for a silence then talk to my mum "I'm done so can me and Pe-". I can't even finish before she cuts over me and talks to Ethan again about his girlfriend so I sigh and push my chair back, put my plate, knife and fork in the sink then go back to my room. I've never felt worse about this because even my boyfriend, who I thought my parents would hate, fits in with my family better then me and I hate myself and my family and I hate that I'm so hated here.

I lie on my back until Pete comes back to lie next to me and throws an arm across my stomach "Hey punky" "Hey" "You ok" "Yeah" "Is that the truth" "No" "What's up" "You fit in with my family perfectly and you could be their son pretty much but I'm so different and it feels crap even though I should be used to it" "So what, you fit in with me" "But your way better with Ethan, you might as well date him instead of me" "No, he's straight and taken and I like you more" "I love you" "Love you too, want me to make you feel better" "Ok"

I'm not happy about this but I think Pete knows I love kissing so he just kisses me to make me calm down and stop annoying him or being upset. It's annoying he knows me so well but it's good he can basically just get me to shut up when I'm being dumb.

We kiss a bit and he pecks my lips a couple of times then pulls away and jumps off my bed "Do you have Netflix" "Yeah" "Good otherwise I would introduce you to the amazing world of it but you have it so that's good". I grab my laptop and after freaking out for a minute that I haven't seen any of them Pete puts on the first James Bond movie and puts his arm around me as we sit in bed.

When it's done we muck around for a while and Pete just stalks my messaging account to apparently make sure I won't find someone more crazy then him to date then talks to random people. I don't have a web cam which he's sad about because we can't find random naked people but some people we talk to are just weird so it's funny and Pete just says random shit and leans his head against my hair.

"I'm tired should we go to bed Patty" "But it's only like 10" "But I'm tired" "Ok I guess so" "Do you have pyjamas or what" "Yeah I do" "You wanna change" "I dunno" "Come on" "Ok"

I go to the bathroom and pull on my t-shirt and pyjama pants then go in to see if Ethan's still there. For once he hasn't gone to see his girlfriend so maybe he just didn't trust me and Pete but I go over and hug him from behind making him jump. "Oh it's just you Patty" "I'm going to bed" "Is Pete staying" "I'm not sure" "You wanna go see" "Yeah" "Come on"

When we get back Pete's sitting in my bed running his hand through his messy black hair and Ethan just glares "Are you fucking naked you little shit". Pete's eyes go wide and he basically falls out of bed trying to get up as he stutters "No no no I sleep in boxers but thinking about it now this was a very bad idea" "Yeah especially when your considering sleeping in bed with my brother"

They stand there with Ethan glaring and Pete seeming a bit awkward until I sigh "Are you staying the night Pete" "Yeah hopefully" "Ok". I don't know what to say so I look up at Ethan just hoping he won't literally throw him out the window but he sighs and looks down at me pouting up at him.

"Ok fine, he's not sleeping in your bed though and I'm staying across the hall with the door open" "Thanks Eth, do you know where the spare mattress is" "You couldn't fit it in your room" "What do I do" "Gimme a minute".

He goes off and comes back with a bunch of blankets and chucks them on the floor with a couple of pillows "He can sleep on the floor and hopefully it'll be comfy because you want him to stay and comfy enough so he won't think about joining you" "Your like an overprotective dad" "Well I care about you, plus I don't need to hear my brother have sex quite honestly"

He ruffles my hair and gives Pete a glance to make sure he won't do anything then goes back to his room leaving Pete to flop down onto the blankets on the floor "Oh thank goodness he scares the shit out of me sometimes".

I sit next to him and smile "Do you wanna sleep down there or should I" "It's your bed so you can sleep there, I'm fine here" "Are you sure, my beds not too small for us" "No it's fine, I still don't like the idea of getting thrown out a window" "It's fine" "Nah we've only just got together so I think that'd be weird, it's like a sleepover if I'm down here instead of being in bed like we're fucking" "Ok" "Get your cute ass up there"

I peck his lips one more time then climb into my bed and look down at him "Are you putting on a shirt" "I wasn't planning on it" "Ok, your hot" "Well that's good, don't want you being disappointed"

We talk for a while and it's nice to just lie here in the dark and talk. I've texted him all night a couple of times but it's always been over the phone so it's good that we work just as well in person.

"We should sleep now punky" "Oh do we have to" "Yeah babe" "Ok, goodnight I guess" "Night, love you" "Love you too panda" "Go to sleep now Patty" "Ok"

Pete falls asleep almost instantly and after a while I hear Ethan's snores so I lie there thinking and just thinking how happy I am lately until I eventually drift off after a couple of hours just lying happily alone in the dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Pete's POV

In the morning there's a weird crick in my neck from the pillows and lying on the floor but when I sit up quietly Patrick's asleep and looks angelic so I smile and go to piss.

When I finish I don't even have time to pull my boxers back up before Ethan bursts in so i groan and shove myself back into my boxers awkwardly. He backs me against a wall and its just made even more awkward and strange since we're both in boxers. "Alright look here, Patrick trusts you and he loves you but i still don't fucking trust you. I swear to fucking satan that if you hurt him or take advantage of him or break his heart i will make sure you regret it and i will not care if i end up in jail because of it"

He's basically pretty scary and he's bigger then me so i don't particularly wanna get my face beaten in by my boyfriends brother in the bathroom. "I don't wanna hurt him" "You better not" "I like him and i won't" "You like him?" "Yeah" "Do you love him" "Yeah i do, a lot" "Good, you should" "Yeah i do, he's amazing" "Good, now go get dressed and wake him up, don't be so naked with my little brother"

He seems ok with it now so i just wait for him to move away then go back to Patricks room where he's still asleep and adorable. His hairs sprayed everywhere and his mouths slightly open and its so cute so i pull my jeans back on like Ethan told me so he doesn't come in and get pissed. I shake Patrick gently then when he just groans and ignores me i wiggle back under the covers to cuddle next to him. He's fucking warm so i stay there against his side, stroking the warm skin of his stomach exposed by his shirt until he wakes up and gently bats my hand away. "Petey no" "Why not" "It tickles" "Thats the point of it"

He giggles so I roll on top of him and lean down to kiss his lips. "Mm your delicious" He mumbles so I giggle and peck his lips "I have morning breath" "Well it's delicious morning breath" "Your silly babe"

We kiss for a bit then Patrick seems to be falling asleep so I kiss down to suck on his neck so he moans and seems to wake up properly. I'm straddling him and pinning his wrists to his sides while I suck on the beautiful skin of his neck so when I hear Ethan groan behind us I know this isn't gonna be very good.

"What did I tell you fucker" "I'm not doing anything" "Your still on top of my brother pinning him to the bed and basically holding him down and your still fucking naked"

I really wish Ethan didn't hate me so much but I guess I am a dick so it makes sense, he should hate me honestly "I'm not naked" "I said to put some fucking clothes on" "I did". I throw back the covers so he can see I'm in my jeans but he doesn't seem happy so I grab one of Patrick's hoodies off the floor and yank it on. We're basically the same size even though I'm a bit taller so it fits nicely and hopefully Ethan won't make me leave completely.

"I'm dressed completely now" "But your still on my little brother" "I'm his boyfriend" "And I'm his brother so we have a problem".

I really don't know what to do so I get off Patrick and just lie next to him and put my arm around his waist "Ok I'll stop" "I suggest you get out completely" "I'm not even allowed to cuddle him" "No".

I really don't think being here with Patrick's a good idea if Ethan hates me so much so maybe staying the night half naked on the floor of his brothers room was one of the worst ideas I've ever had.

"I should probably go Patty" I murmur to him but he shakes his head and whimpers "No I don't want you to leave" "We have school soon and we're probably already gonna be late" "But I don't wanna go" "You have to go to school baby" "No" "Yeah, we've got lunchtime in the bathroom and I'll take you out after school" "Take me where" "Anywhere you want, a nice romantic date or the funnest thing you can think of" "Ok that sounds good" "Mmm it does, I'll put on my uniform and you can too then we'll walk together" "Ok" "Alright my punk come on babe, get dressed kay" "Mhm"

He's so unenthusiastic about school but we need to go so I peck his lips then jump out of bed and yank his hoodie off me again. Ethan huffs and leaves so I can finally relax and grab my shirt off the floor from where I dumped it yesterday to put it back on.

Before I can Patrick's arms snake around my waist so I spin around and kiss him again solidly on the lips. I don't like his shirt being on so I pull it off and hug his bare waist while he takes his hands back up to my hair.

For about the billionth time Ethan interrupts but he doesn't bother telling us off and just shoves me straight off Patrick against the wall. "I fucking told you to stop touching him" "He's my boyfriend" "How many times do I have to tell you he's my little brother and that's a lot more important then you manipulating him into dating you" "I love him" "No you don't you wanna fuck him because he's little and innocent" "I don't wanna fuck him" "Your a fucking lier" "Well of course I wanna fuck him but he said no so I won't, we've barely dated for any time and we haven't even known each other long so I wouldn't do that"

There's no way this is just about him not liking me and maybe this is just never gonna work out. Patrick loves his brother and he would probably dump me as soon as Ethan tells him to because Ethan does mean a lot to him.

"Patrick maybe just get dressed and I'll see you at school" "But I wanna walk with you and be with you" "We can't" "Why" "Your brother doesn't approve and it's true, maybe I'm not doing this right, it's not appropriate" "I can't walk with you" "No punky, I'm still gonna take you on a date though" "Ok I guess so"

He seems so sad but I still wanna make this a good day and I wanna just be with him even though it's so hard. "Get dressed punk" "Please stay with me" "I'm not leaving you" "You won't even fucking walk to fucking school with me" "I ju-" "Are you ashamed of me" "How could I be ashamed of dating a beautiful perfect guy" "Because your dating a guy" "I know but I love you I'm just a shit head and I don't wanna put up with bullying" "Do you love me" "More then anything"

Ethan's not convinced and glares down at me "I won't let you hurt him" "I won't" "I know but you'll be drunk or horny or just expect it from him and he won't be able to do what you tell him to so you'll hurt him or you'll rape him" "No I won't" "I don't believe you" "Well I'll jack off then or if I'm that desperate to fuck then I'll let him top of he's ok with that and we wanna do it" "What if he says no" "I'll jack off again"

Patrick looks up at me and slips past Ethan to cuddle against my chest "You'd let me top" "Yeah" "So you've been with a guy before" "No, I haven't even been with a girl but I'd do anything for you"

He whimpers and hugs me tighter and I don't quite know what I said but he seems to trust me and if he trusts me then Ethan will probably agree to make him happy.

"Your a virgin" "Yeah" "Like completely" "Yeah" "Just like me" "Yup just like you baby" "Have you done nothing" "Not sex or a handjob or anything, I've been naked in front of people a couple of time but never done anything" "Your serious" "Of course" "Well be each other's first" "Only if you want that, only if we're ready and you aren't sick of me" "I'll never get sick of you" "We can talk for hours straight so I don't know how much more I could do, I'd really really hope that that's a good basis for a relationship" "I love you panda" "Love you too my Patty punky"

They're both happy so I put Patrick's school shirt back on him then mine and all 3 of us walk to school. Patrick doesn't like it when I tell him has to but he waits a minute behind us before properly walking through the gates of school behind us. I can't protect him and tell people to stay away from him if I'm being bullied and treated like shit too so it's important. It stops me from kissing and hanging out with him in public but the bathrooms not too bad and our first proper kiss was there so it's nice, he's a pretty nice person in general.


	16. Chapter 16

Patrick's POV

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Petey Petey Petey Petey_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- ARE YOU DEAD_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **_\- No I'm here sweetheart_ **

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Daddy daddy daddy_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah my darling**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Wanna come over today_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Sure**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I'll meet you at the bathroom_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ok babe I'll be here**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok I'm so bored and I wanna leave_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You love art**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Not anymore_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Just ignore all the shits**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It's hard_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- But your strong, you can do it**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_- <3 <3_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- What are we gonna do**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I dunno, anything you want_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Making out**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We do that anyway_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah but I like it**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What else_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I wanna watch that new movie what's it called**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What new movie_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I dunno I wanted you to say a random one**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- ??_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- We'll just find something on Netflix**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Then we can cuddle in bed_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yup**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Your like a heater baby so it's always awesome**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Plus just in general your hot as fuck**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yup it sounds good_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I'll tell Ethan to go away if you want_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- No it's fine he's just protecting you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You'd never hurt me_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah but it's fine**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- See you soon**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I can't wait for the bell to just go already_ **

I'm stuck in art and I still don't like it because everything's just gotten ruined so I'm not in the mood. In the last week we've been dating Petes avoided my house like the plague probably because he doesn't like getting death threats every time he touches me.

I love Pete and I didn't want him to get sick of me because we keep getting stopped and I can never do anything physical with him. I know he's a virgin too and it does mean just as much to him as it does to me but I don't want to get stopped if we're both ready and I don't wanna seem like I'm useless. If he'd done it before he'd expect to be more confident and better then me but we're the same so it's just hard to be so useless.

Finally the bell goes and I run out of class and into the bathroom within a minute "Petey pop" "Hey" "Hey".

We stand I silence until he laughs and walks over to wrap me in his arms and lick my bottom lip to make me open it while he presses his mouth to mine.

After a few minutes of hot making out and me basically collapsing in his arms since he's so good he pulls away and giggles at my flushed cheeks and panting. "Come on babe lets go" "To my house?" "I was thinking of getting frozen coke first" "But there's always loads of people at maccas" "I'll go get it then" "Ok I'll just wait outside school"

He goes off so I just wall to the front gate and perch on too of one of the pillars until he gets back and I can jump off and take my frozen coke and start walking.

Ethan will hopefully be nice today and I do love Pete so I think it'll be fine, everything will work out I'm sure.

"Come on Petey hurryyyyyyyyy" "Why are you so excited punky" "I dunno" "Well come on". He lets me dance along beside him making the long walk seem like it's just a couple of minutes like always and we get home and up to my bedroom before I even really fully realise.

"Panda" "Yeah" "We haven't kissed properly in ages" "We kiss everyday" "But only quick kisses or quick making out in the bathroom or in a empty hallway" "Well then".

Smiling he grabs my waist and let's me fall back onto the bed as our lips easily connect. We've done this a lot and we just seem to fir together perfectly, our lips and bodies and everything just seems to work so well.

Like it seems will happen every time there's a cough behind us making Pete roll his eyes unhappily and get off me to stand against the wall across from my bed. He doesn't even wanna be around me anymore now that Ethan's here so I look up at him sadly "Hi Ethan" "Hey Patty" "Did you want something" "Just to check on you" "I'm fine" "Mhm" "Can you please leave now" "Why".

I sit there in silence not wanting to say that he's being annoying so I want him to go away so me and Pete can make out but I'm pretty sure he knows.

"Ok fine I'll go away, I'll be right across the hall" "Thank you" "See you Patty, don't touch him wrong Pete"

Pete sighs and waits until he leaves then comes back over to me to lie next to me. "Why do you do that" "Do what" "Leave and stop being with me when Ethan comes" "He scares me punky, I don't wanna get in trouble all the time" "This is the only place we can be open and be together and not have to hide so stop hiding" "I'm not hiding I'm proud of you and I don't care if your brother knows but I can't touch you or kiss you around him" "Fine" "Don't be sad my darling, I love you" "Love you too Petey panda"

He rolls onto his side and leans over to me to suck on my earlobe "Mmm your beautiful" "Oh god" "You like that" "Yeah" "Your just a little whore for my lips aren't you" "Yeah I'm so desperate for you" "I like that"

He nibbles on my ear for a while which feels so much better then I expected then bites his way down to my neck then let's me unbutton my shirt so he can continue his slow trail downwards. Him kissing past my nipples and down into the soft pale skin of my stomach is even better and I know Ethan's gonna come in since I'm moaning so much but I don't care and I never have. Pete makes me feel like a king and he doesn't just take advantage of me or make me do everything, he pays attention to me and makes me feel like I'm worth everything so I don't care if Ethan thinks it's inappropriate, he makes me feel better then anyone or anything.

"P-Pete" "Mmm baby" "Please" "Please what punky babe" "Can we go further" "No darling I'm not gonna suck you off or do anything like that with the door open when your brother could walk in, plus we're not ready" "I'm ready, we are ready and I'll lock the fucking door" "No" "But I just want you Petey panda" "I know and I want you too but we can't do it" "Bu-" "I'm not ready baby, I've never sucked anyone off and I don't wanna, maybe if I was ready I would but I'm not so its not about your brother, I don't wanna go that far yet after only a week"

I'm a bit disappointed but I guess it's true, we shouldn't rush so much but there's nothing stopping him from keeping sucking in my stomach.

I guess he thinks the same as me and leans in to suck on my belly button then work his way down to kiss along my waist line.

I see Ethan at the door before he says anything and I just groan internally and roll my eyes and Pete must see me because he pulls away and runs a hand through his hair as Ethan turns to him "Pete-" "No Ethan shut up". When I say it they both look at me and I feel bad but he's being too overprotective and stupid with this so I don't care.

"Ethan just stop it, I'm in love with Pete and I know you don't like him but I do. Your scaring him away and if you keep doing this he'll never kiss me or touch me at all and he'll just break up with me because it'll be so annoying that every time he tries to be with me you ruin it. I love you Ethan but I'm fine and he won't hurt me, I trust him and love him so just don't, go see your girlfriend or something"

As soon as its out of my mouth I regret it because I don't wanna loose the only person who's cared about me for 16 years just because he's trying to be a good brother.

"Ethan no I-I-I didn't-" "No I got it Patrick, you don't want me so you can just go ahead and do whatever you want and I'll leave" "No Ethan I'm sorry" "No I'll see you"

He walks out so I just collapse onto the bed and bury my face in the pillow. After a minute I hear my door click closed and Pete's arms wrap solidly around me basically becoming my only life line.


	17. Chapter 17

Petes POV

Patrick's finally stopped crying over his brother and he's just lying there sniffling so I kiss his forehead and get up to turn the lights out. Maybe sleeping in bed with him still isn't a good idea but I don't wanna sleep on the floor when he's so sad and plus he's warm and beautiful and I'm freezing. 

"P-Pete" "I'm coming back" "Don't leave" "I won't". I walk back and pull my shirt off then struggle my tight jeans down so I can curl against his back and hold his little waist.

"Are you naked Petey" "No just in boxers" "Should I be too" "Only if you want" "Ok". He wiggles around to pull his shirt off awkwardly then settles against me again "Should I take my pants off" "No just stay exactly like this, I don't wanna move" "Ok" "Don't be sad darling" "I'm not trust me" "Go to sleep, Ethan'll be fine in the morning" "Promise?" "Promise" "Are you leaving" "Not an inch" "Good"

He drifts off pretty quickly and I stay up holding him until there's noise across the hall and the doors pushed open as Ethan walks in. 

"Shh he's asleep" "Oh I didn't realise" "Wait, do you hate me" "No not really" "Your just protecting your brother I guess" "Yeah I am, he cried for hours straight when he found out it was you he'd been texting and he was so upset that he'd lost the only friend he had and that broke me. Don't do that to him again" "I'm trying, I've never had a proper relationship that lasted more then a week" "Just look after him" "Always"

Ethan gives me a grudging smile and sighs "Sorry about being a total dick" "Nah its cool, lets just be friends and try to get along just for the sake of Patrick, if you wanna hate me you can but just pretend to like me around him" "I guess his boyfriend and brother hating each other would suck since he loves us both" "Yeah and I love him back so just let him be happy, plus you seem cool so I wouldn't mind being friends" "Me neither, your not too bad, I guess Patrick has a good infulence"

He turns around and murmurs goodnight to me the goes back to his room. Its past 1am by now and I need sleep so I cuddle against Patrick under the covers and try to just drift off to sleep.

\---------------------------- 

I'm shaken away by Patrick who looks super upset and worried again so I hold his waist tighter and kiss the base of his ear. "Whats wrong" "Ethan" "It'll be fine" "No it won't" "It will" "Maybe you should leave so we can work it out, he might be up though, would you mind climbing out the window" "Um yeah I would, it'll be fine and plus there's a rose bush out there which would fucking hurt and I don't think I'd fit out of your window since its kinda small"

I'm not climbing out his window and running away just because he doesn't want me around and me and Ethan agreed to be friends and work things out so I don't wanna leave.

"Lets go talk, he'll probably be up" "I dunno" "It'll work out, do you trust me" "Yeah" Then come on my little punky".

He follows me downstairs so I link our hands together and pull him into the kitchen. His parents are still asleep I guess and Ethan's rummaging in the fridge in his boxers so I force Patrick into the room. 

"Eth" "Yeah Patty" "I'm sorry" "For what, I was being over the top and I get it" "No I'm sorry, I just don't like that he moves away and just stops liking me basically when your around" "He doesn't stop liking you" "I know but I'm old enough to be allowed to have a boyfriend" "I know and he's cool so I'll let you do it, if I hear sex noises I am gonna come in their though" "That's ok" "I do have a limit and loud sex across the hall with my 17 year old brother crosses that" "I know Eth, I won't have sex with Pete anytime soon"

They seem to be fine now so I pull Patrick over to the kitchen counter to just slam my tongue down his throat now that I can acceptably do it in front of his brother.

"Petey stop" "Why" "I need food" "I'll give you something real good to eat" "Pedophile sounding" "Whatever, you still love me" "Yeah" "Come on, I'm serious I'll give you something so what do you want" "PANCAKES!!" "Oh good that's the only thing I can make pretty much" "Well that's lucky"

I don't actually know how to make pancakes quite honestly but Ethan does seem to so he gives me ingredients and basically does everything while I kiss Patrick.

"Pancakes are done so stop making out you two" "Look Patty the pancakes are done" "Yeah the ones that you were supposed to make but I had to" "Yeah thanks for that Ethan" "Your welcome fucker" 

They're fucking delicious so I feed Patrick whose sitting on my lap at the table then let him straddle me and kiss my neck while I eat. Ethan seems disgusted but he just rolls his eyes and lets us do whatever we want. 

Before we can do anything fun or even finish eating their parents come downstairs so Patrick hurriedly gets off me and straightens himself up and the fun mood kinda goes. We'll probably be late to school but they don't seem to give a shit about that or that I'm suddenly in the house so we take a side trip to Starbucks to get coffee then walk to school.

I don't wanna leave because these two are the only people I don't hate and who are actually fun to be around but I have to so I grudgingly leave and finish my frappiccino as I walk into school.


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick's POV

Yesterday was good and we all worked everything out but when Petes waiting outside of school for me I know this might not be good. He never waits for me or wants to be in public  so this is weird.

"Petey what's up" "Oh I'm just waiting for you" "Why" "Why not" "You never wanna be in public with me" "Yeah but there's no one around so it's fine, I wanna ask you something" "What is it" "Wanna go on a date, like a proper one with Starbucks and food and fun stuff instead of just Netflix and making out on your bed" "Ok, what are we doing" "I have no clue my punk I'm not good at this" "The beach?" "Well it is getting to the end of summer so we should soak up the sun" "It's an excuse for you to wear minimal clothes" "That sounds good" "Ok"

We both smile and to off to class and I don't see him at lunch so I have to spend the time in the library but he's waiting outside school for me. "You ready" "No I need to go home and get stuff" "Why" "Because towels and clothes are important" "Boxers and you can just let the sun dry you" "We can't lie on the beach without a towel while we're wet" "Oh I guess that's a good point" "It'll be quick" "Alright"

We walk to mine and I grab some towels and after Pete throws every pair of swim shorts I grab out of my hands I agree to just wear my boxers. Neither of us can drive so we walk down to the beach and just chuck off our shoes.

"Pete this is a bad idea" "Why" "There'll be people we know and you can't be in public with me" "Its fine" "I don't wanna ruin you" "Ok, there's a small bay around the corner where most people don't go, wanna try it" "Where is it" "We have to either climb along the rocks or swim out" "Maybe just walk" "Ok lets go"

With my horrible balance and lack of any type of coordination I manage to slip many times but Pete holds my hand and leads me which is probably the only reason I don't fall off the rocks and split my head open.

When we get there the beach is probably only 100m long and totally deserted which makes it seem like we shouldn't be there but Pete doesn't care so I guess it's fine.

I chuck down the towels and he pulls me into the water where he splashes around a bit then ducks under to wet his hair. With his shaggy black hair smoothed back he looks like an old fashioned jazz singer for some reason but it's really cute.

Once I start to get too cold I leave Pete still splashing around and go to lie on a towel in the sun to dry off and warm up. Eventually Pete comes and joins me so we just lie there contently together for a while and I read a new thriller book I got a couple of days ago.

"Patty" "Yeah" "Wanna play something" "Play what" "I dunno, truth or dare?" "We're the only ones here so it wouldn't be so embarrassing for dares" "Then truth or truth" "Yeah ok". Pete smiles and props himself onto his side with his elbow and watches me "Truth or truth Patty" "Lemme think about that.... Truth" "Ooh I wasn't expecting that, so who would you go straight for" "I'm gay AF" "But like who would you go straight for if they wanted you" "Jenna McDougall probably, she's hot" "That's a good one, I probably would too honestly"

Pete tangles his hand in my hair and pulls me in for a kiss then murmurs "Your turn" and starts gently kissing my exposed pale neck. I'm wearing a shirt but he isn't so his hands slip gently under the hem and run along my chest as his mouth works.

"Um..... If we hadn't of texted each other would we have ever dated" "Um probably not, I didn't know you and I wouldn't have just started talking to you and it's just because we texted and I found out how awesome a person you are" "Otherwise you'd still bully me" "Um possibly, I dunno if I would bully anyone because it's no fun anymore and I feel awful" "Do you think I'm attractive though" "Yeah your really fucking pretty, I always thought you were kinda cute in a innocent quiet kinda way but I would never act on it, now I know you so I will"

Again his hands pull me closer and he pecks my lips and smiles softly as he asks "What's up with your family, you've never told me" "They hate me" "Yeah I get that but why, your perfect so what did you ever do to make them hate you, it can't just be them being assholes since they don't mind Ethan" "I'm gay and they know plus I like art and music and I'm quiet and dress weird so they hate it. I'm not their perfect son and they don't want someone like me so they just ignore me and I guess they think if they do it long enough I'll just leave" "That sucks" "It's fine, I have you and Ethan and I'm used to it" "If your having daddy issues then I'll be your daddy" "Piss off" "Alright sorry, you don't need them though, they're just idiots" "I figured that out a long time ago"

"Your turn Pat Pat" "Don't call me Pat" "Well then your turn Tricky" "That's better. How do you think the worlds gonna end" "Huh" "Do you think the sun will explode or an apocalypse or plague" "That's really deep" "Yeah I know" "Well eventually the sun will explode but humans will probably be extinct by then" "How come" "Well I think it's possible that we'll all kill each other or robots could take over and kill us or there's like a million ants for every person so that's like 7 quadrillion ants on the planet so if they try to revolt against us we're stuffed. Also maybe all the seas will dry up and all the water and we'll all starve to death" "Those are all pretty logical but I think the ant ones scary, we need to look out for that"

"Alright it's my turn, ummmmm..... What's the most important thing in life to you" "Like person or possession or like whether love or money is more important" "All of it, what's most important to you" "Well person is probably Ethan and your second just because he's my brother so he does have priority like he always says. Important thing I don't really have cos I'm not really a material person. I think love is important to me because I just like having people around and I don't care about money or fame or anything like that"

"If you had 3 wishes what would you wish Petey, and no saying more wishes or anything" "That's hard. I would probably have the power to control life and death so I could just kill people I hate or people who ruin the world and keep people I love or who do great things alive and bring people back from the dead" "That's only 1" "Ok so what else"

He spends a long time thinking and then gives a small smile "I would read people's minds because I could cheat on tests and know everything. Also I could know what people think and know what they're planning and just know everything so that would be good, I'd be like an evil super villain with my mind powers" "Is that all" "Nope, one more. I would want to control nature because then I would make gold rise out from under the ground and I'd be rich and I could make trees take in more carbon dioxide so we don't have too much global warming and die in a burning earth. Also I think someone said that one day nature could turn on us and take in the oxygen we need to breathe instead of making it and make us all suffocate and die and weather could attack is so I'd stop that"

This turned out to be a way deeper question then I thought but it's cool and those are really good ideas actually, I thought he'd just wish for a big penis or something.

After a while of questions, some that are very deep and some just weird and then we take a nap in the sun and sunbath a bit more then decide to get some Starbucks which I think will be a tradition for us then hang out at my house for a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

Patrick's POV

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Punky baby**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah panda_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Remember when we first started talking and I told you about my sister cheating**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- With that mohawk guy with a big penis_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yup that one**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I have an update on it**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What happened_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Shes pregnant**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Fuck really_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah I found a pregnancy test in her room**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Why were you in there_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I was looking for my converse and I found it on the floor**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Oh that's dumb_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- She didn't hide it or get rid of it_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Nope and when I asked she freaked out and told me if I told anyone I was dead**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Who's baby is it_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I don't think she knows so it could be either I guess**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Is shit gonna hit the fan_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Oh hell yes it's going to probably explode the fan because my parents will freak**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What if she says it's her boyfriends_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- They broke up**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Plus they wouldn't like that she had sex and didn't use a condom and is pregnant**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Shes 19 but lives at home so they would have to pay for hospital bills and look after the baby so it's not good**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What will she do_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I don't think she's fucking the mohawk guy so I dunno, she can't make him take it since he's gone**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Abortion?_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I dunno**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Who would pay and I think mum and dad would notice if she disappeared to have a baby cut out of her and she'd have to stay in hospital a while to recover**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Shes doomed_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I know and I feel bad for her since everything's going so badly and plus I'll get in trouble if they know I know and they'll be pissed at everything**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Wow that's awful_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah I know**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Anyway enough of my family drama**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- What's up with you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Not a lot_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Just hanging out in bed_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I wanna join you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Then come over_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Get away from your weird family_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah ok I think I will**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I'll be there in like 30 minutes ok I gotta get a bus**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Really your just coming over_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah if you want me to**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah I do_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I'll be here so you can just come_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I think the doors unlocked_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ok and if not I'll jut knock**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Or do some ninja like shit and climb in your window**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Good luck_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Thanks**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I think I'll need it because I'll probably get stuck in the window**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I can't wait_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- There's a bus in like 10 minutes so I'll be there soon**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- What shall we talk about until then darling**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- More deep questions_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Alright you can start**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- If I was put in a wheel chair like in that cheesy romance movie You Before Me or something would you still love me_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- That Me Before You one with that hot girl in the crazy clothes**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah I think so**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- It'd be hard but I like you and I would wanna be with you**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- We could still talk and text and I'm sure we could work stuff out**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Really_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah I think so**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I guess I don't know unless it actually happens but I think I'd still like you**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I'd try to do everything I can for you and you'd be the same person**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You wanna ask a question now_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ok gimme a sec**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ok so this might be lame but do you wanna get tattoos or piercings or dye your hair or anything**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Just no to it all**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah I don't wanna die my hair because I like it and you seem to like it_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Piercings seem to girly and I don't like the idea that someone could rip them out of my body_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Tattoos would hurt and there's nothing for me to tattoo_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You might call me punky but I'm not a punk so I wouldn't want it because I don't like pain and it wouldn't suit me_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I like myself the way I am_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Cool that's pretty true I guess**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Hbu_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I might dye like non permanent just for a joke or to see how it looks but the piercings is true and I haven't got anything to tattoo either so I dunno**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- If another 9/11 happens here or something big happens maybe but right now no I won't**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- My turn then_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yup**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What's the perfect date_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Like if I could take you anywhere where would it be_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- TAKE ME TO YOUR BED**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I don't know if your being a wierdo or quoting ATL but either way no_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- YOU GET MY REFERNECE**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I KNOW IM FAB_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- YOUR DA BEST BB**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- DONT CALL ME BB  
  
_ ** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- BUT YOU MA BB**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Snakes?_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Snakes.**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Don't do the Fault In Our Stars thing_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Oh I didn't even realise but wow**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Its official**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im fabulous**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- In your dreams_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- No bb**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I think you mean in your wet dreams**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You ruined that_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I know I tried so hard but it didn't work**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Oh well_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- The ATL one worked_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Seriously though what do you wanna do_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- ??**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- For a date_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- The whole point of this conversation_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Oh right**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Well probably to a concert since we both like bands and stuffffffffffff**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Also I'd love to visit America since it's got Hot Topic and stuff**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- England for fabulous Oli Sykes accents and just dying from hot British boyness**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Excuse you_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Or Italy for professional pizza and pasta**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Excuse me what**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I am the only hot guy your allwoed_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You can't have hot British boys_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I'll be a hot British boy for you_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ill try an accent_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Awww that's cute**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- But no I like you the way you are**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You doing an accent would either be ridiculous or horrifying though so maybe try it just for a laugh**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Nope it's gonna be hot as fuck and you'll be jealous you didn't say yes to it_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Can't wait <3**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Is your stupid bus here yet_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah I've already got it and I'm like walking down the road to your house**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Oh yay_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Hurrrrrryyyyyyyyy_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Sweetheart I think we've already established that I don't run so I'll be there in a while**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- :((((_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Awww sorry sweetheart**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ill make it up to you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Alright then_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Your tongue is good at apologies_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah I know**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Thats why I use it so much**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Just hurry up_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I'm walking down the drive**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok I'm in my room still_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ok**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ooooh I heard the door_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Dats me BBBBBBBBB**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Oh shut up_ **

Pete bursts through my door and jumps on top of me lumped under the covers like a tent making me scream my shock and then groan and smack him lightly. "You scared me asshat" "That was the point" "Oh then your just a meanie" "Lemme apologise then"

His lips press to mine and I throw my arms up onto his shoulders and let our bodies fit together easily "Well hello then panda" "Hey punky babe". We kiss a bit then he pulls away and shuffles under the covers with me and casually puts an arm around me "What shall we do" "Order pizza and watch some movies was me and Ethan's plan" "So where's he" "Driving to the pizza shop, the phone isn't working so we can't order in" "Oh ok" "It'll just be us later, I was gonna have time with Eth though" "I can stay up here if you want, or go home" "No no no I'm sure it'll be fine" "Yiu sure" "Yeah I'm sure, as long as Ethan's ok with it" "Talk to him" "I will"

We cuddle and chat a bit more until I hear Ethan's car and peck Pete's lips then run down to meet him. He's carrying garlic bread, pizza and chips from the fish and chip shop next to the pizza shop so I grab some and help him take it to the lounge. It's a bit much for the 2 of us but Ethan eats a lot and I like it a lot and now Pete's here who rivals Ethan's appetite usually with how much he eats so it's probably good. 

"Hey Eth" "Yeah Pat Pat" "Can Pete come over, he asked and I said we were just hanging out so do you mind if he joins" "No it's fine, it's about all of us though not you two being sexy and making out, we're hanging out as friends and everything alright" "Yup, can he stay the night as well though" "Sure, you can flirt and make out then but you know my rules" "Yeah yeah no loud sex, no sleeping with him in my bed, no being naked" "Yup good boy, you wanna tell him he can come"

There's loud footsteps as Pete clomped downstairs and jumps into the room "Tada I'm here, surprise, thanks for saying I can stay" "Why am I even surprised honestly, come on the both of you".

Ethan shakes his head and goes back to the lounge to grab some of the food and collapse on the couch while me and Pete mimic him. Pete flops onto the couch and brings his legs up to sit cross legged so I go over to sit with Ethan and lean my head on his shoulder.

After we finish there's not a lot of food left and still a while left of the movie so once he puts his legs down, I shift over to lie my head in Pete's lap and lie my legs over Ethan. It's so comfy here with the 2 guys that mean more to me then anything that I relax instantly and let Pete's hand stroking through my hair just soothe me to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick's POV

Pete's not at school the next day and no matter how much I text him he ignores me so I feel weird. I get made fun of and pushed around more then usual and everyone just calls me fag, even people who I've never talked to and who seemed nice. Everyone seems to laugh as I go past and I have no clue what's happening so I'm just confused.

Finally the day ends with Andy pouring a whole water bottle over my head so I just fight back tears as I jog home and change into my hoodie and sweatpants then call Pete. It goes through to voicemail all 3 times I call so I huff and sadly just watch some Dan and Phil because that always makes me happy when I'm having a bad day like today. I'm bullied even worse then usual and my boyfriends ignoring me, how great.

When it'd almost midnight but I'm still up watching videos there's a knock on my door and Pete appears. "Hey baby" "Hey, how'd you get in" "I climbed in the downstairs window" "Oh I better fix that" "I closed it for you, it's probably not safe" "Thanks Panda"

He awkwardly walks over and perches next to my bed "How are you baby" "I'm alright, where were you today" "At home" "Why" "I just wanted some time" "Ok"

We sit in silence again until he talks in a burst "Babe have you got Facebook because if you do you really need to check it like right now". I go on and there's nothing there but Pete's sent me a friend request so I accept and go to his page just to see a couple of pictures of us kissing. They're from Andy apparently and one shows us lying on the beach making out and the other is us holding hands as he pecks my cheek.

Pete doesn't make eye contact and keeps his head in his hands so I just sigh and throw my phone down. "Pete what are we gonna do" "I don't know" "I don't want you to get bullied" "Yeah I know" "This kinda sucks"

I know he didn't wanna come out and he doesn't wanna get bullied like me or loose his friends even if they're pretty shit so I feel bad but I am kinda happy. I can finally be open about us being together and I can kiss him in public and be with him and go on proper dates and not have to hide. Being hated at school isn't too bad and Pete's pretty tough so he can probably deal with it better then me plus people might still be too scared of him since he's always been a tough guy.

"Patty I have an idea" "Ok" "I don't wanna loose my reputation and just everything over this" "I know but you still have me, it'll all be ok" "Yeah but we can't be public" "But people already know" "Yeah so we need to downplay it" "I don't wanna" "Well I do, I'm gonna tell Andy and Joe I was just manipulating you and trying to get a quick fuck since your easy. Then I won't loose my friends and we can still be together in private in your house and stuff"

This is pretty heartbreaking actually. I'd started to like the idea of having him be mine all the time and not have to be mean or insult me or do stupid stuff like that but now he's being an ass.

"Pete are you just gonna pretend you don't like me, like everything we have is fake" "No I'll just say I was trying to get you to fuck me on the beach but you wouldn't so I took you home and we banged. I'll just say it's the only time I've been with you" "You'll just leave me and lie all for your reputation" "Yeah I'm sorry but it'll be fine and I'll say I'm still doing it so we can be around each other sometimes" "But that'll ruin me, I won't be able to be with you ever and they'll mock me and be horrible and you will too. I'll just be a stupid faggot that got manipulated and let you fuck me" "It'll be fine, we won't break up its just in public" "I don't wanna get bullied again, I don't wanna loose you, I don't want you to have to hurt me and I don't wanna be the bloody idiot that lost his virginity to you" "You don't have to actually do it" "But it's pretty obvious I'm a virgin, who else would wanna be with me, so they'd think I let you take my virginity and I was actually stupid enough to trust you like that. I don't wanna loose any respect anyone could ever have in me"

Pete just sighs and looks at me "Look I need this, I can't loose my reputation and my life" "So you don't give a shit about mine" "I do care I just care about mine a little bit more" "Asshole" "I'm sorry babe but I just don't wanna loose this, I'll still protect you, they won't hurt you" "They will, your an ass and you don't give a shit" "Yes I do" "No, if you can't finally accept me and accept this even when everyone knows and there's no way to get out of this, I don't want this. If you don't wanna be with me in public then you can't be with me in private, if you don't abandon me then we'll be together anywhere and anyway you want to be, it's your choice"

I hear Ethan shuffling past but like usual he doesn't come in since he seems to trust us a lot more lately but I wish he would. He could threaten Pete or just hug me or make me feel better or give us other options or just something. I don't wanna loose Pete because I do like him but if he's not going to accept this then what am I supposed to do, I don't want to be second place to his stupid popularity.

"Pete, choose" "I can't just choose" "Then think about it and tell me" "I can't just choose" "I would choose, I would choose to just be with you and not give a shit what people think, they'll be assholes and bully us but your worth it, I thought I would be worth it for you but I guess not"

Pete shakes his head then walks over to the door "I don't like ultimatums Patrick" "Well then what'll you choose" "I refuse to loose everything" "So you'll just loose me" "I guess so" "Fine" "Fine" "Get the fuck out of my house right now, I fucking hate you" "Patrick you don't" "Yes I do so get the hell out of my room and out of my house and out of my life. Get out before I scream until Ethan comes and kicks the crap out of you like you deserve"

Threatening to get my brother sounds stupid but what can I do, he's scared of Ethan and Ethan loves me and will protect me so I don't care if I sound like a weak idiot, I want him out. "Fine Patrick I'll leave, if you really cared though you'd be willing to be with me in private" "Yeah well guess what, if you really cared you'd be with me in public. I wanna be with you but I have dignity, I'm not going to let you bully me and hurt me and lie about me and be ashamed of what we have. I'm just a stupid faggot and I know that but I'm not going to let everyone ridicule me just so I can get to spend a couple of minutes a day with you, I'm not that stupid"

Pete just shakes his head and storms out and the door snaps closed behind him so I can collapse onto the bed and drown myself in All Time Low and just forget the idiot I used to call my boyfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

Patrick's POV

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- This is stupid Patrick**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I know you miss me**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Its not that bad to be private with this it's what we've done this whole time**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im not going to just beat you up again**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Me and my friends will just avoid you and it'll be better then before**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Where the fuck are you**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Stop fucking ignoring me**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I know you can see these**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Your fucking annoying sometimes and I'm still telling people it was a joke just so you know**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fine whatever I'll see you tomorrow and you can't ignore me forever**

Pete messages me all afternoon and night but by 11 they stop so I guess he's given up and gone to sleep and I'm secretly glad because now I can just sleep and know he's not still talking to me.

I haven't told Ethan even though I really want to but he'll flip his absolute shit and I still half hope Pete will change his mind and turn up in the morning to apologise so I don't want his face knocked in. It's a very nice face and I really like looking at it and kissing it so I don't want it bloody and bruised.

In the morning there's more texts and I finally give up and just reply so I can have a few minutes of peace

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Patrick dude answer**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Answer your damn phone**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You do realise I can see you reading these**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fucking hell I'm coming over if you don't answer**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No don't_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fucking finally**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What do you want_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- To talk**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We are talking_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We've already talked_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We do not need to talk_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yes we do and you know it**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Well I don't want to unless you change your mind_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Or you could change your mind and actually try to treasure this relationship like I'm trying to do**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No you don't_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Your willing to hide and lie and be an ass again just to avoid being a faggot with me and actually admitting that you love me_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You don't understand**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No I don't_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We could never stay private forever this was always going to happen and you were kidding yourself if you didn't realise that and now I don't know what you want_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im not some hidden shame or some whore your hooking up with_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im your fucking boyfriend so act like it and get some balls_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I give a shit about this relationship but you don't so I don't care_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I can't be with someone who's ashamed of me and hides me and hates me_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I want love not whatever this is_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Your being a little bitch**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Well too bad_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ill be a little bitch then because that's what I think and how I feel and I'm not changing_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Get some balls and stand up for me or find someone else you can treat like crap_ **

I throw my phone over into my desk then face plant onto my bed just wishing he'd just stop until he realises I'm not gonna change my mind and if he wants me then he'll have to prove it.

I get dressed and trudge to school since Ethan's walking with his girlfriend now that I said Pete won't walk with us today. It's kinda lonely but it's fine, I'm pretty used to it and I can blast my headphones as loud as I want without anyone thinking I'm rude for ignoring them.

Pete's eyes follow me as I walk to my locker but he's talking to Andy and Joe so I don't really care, he can fuck himself up the ass.

Before the bell goes I grab my books and start heading off when I'm grabbed by the hair and yanked over to Pete by Andy and Joe. "Hey let me go" "Nope little faggot come here" Joe pushes me forward and I look up at Pete desperately but he looks down at me expressionless.

"So little faggot you still banging Pete" "I'm not ban-" "Oh shut up faggot slut, get on your knees". Andy shoves me to my knees and I look at Pete again and I'm almost in tears because I trusted this guy and I let him into my life and now he's just abandoned me when I need him. I know he didn't lie to me and he did care about me but he's just not willing for anyone else to know that which is really sad.

"Suck his dick faggot" Joe laughs and him and Andy crack up so I look at Pete again just wanting him to give me anything. He doesn't have to save me like a super hero, just give me a smile or so I know he cares even the tiniest amount but he gives me nothing.

When Andy and Joe stop laughing Pete smirks down at me then pushes my shoulder so I fall back onto my ass on the ground looking up at him sadly. That makes Andy and Joe crack up again so Pete just rolls his eyes "Come on guys I'm done with this loser, let's just leave". They follow him laughing and Andy throws his drink bottle at me as they walk around the corner so I get a good whack in the head with his metal drink bottle so that's just lovely. I've been bullied, pushed around and abandoned by the guy I loved and trusted so this is the worst thing ever.

Everyone around basically ignored me so I pick myself up, grab my books from my locker then trudge off to class massaging the bump in my head Andy made and doubting the hole in my heart will ever go away.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Patrick's POV

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Patrick I'm sorry**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I didn't mean to hit you I'm sorry and I hope your ok**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Patrick I didn't mean to hurt you**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im sorry baby I'll make it up to you**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fine I'll leave you alone but I am so so sorry**

Every day this week he sends me a message a day apologising for whatever he and his friends did that day but I ignore it, I don't wanna see this and I don't want this. He can be as sorry as he likes but no matter how much he apologises and says he'll make it up to me he never does, he never stops and everyday he does exactly what he's told to do so he can't be all that sorry.

The weekends a blur of Ethan asking if I'm alright, YouTube, crying and staring at the empty message screen wishing Pete would text. I know he won't because he said he'd stop and I would probably get even more upset if he did but I just wish one day there'd be a message saying he's sorry and he wants to be with me and is going to leave his friends but there never is, there never will be.

I wake at some horrible time in the middle of the night on Sunday and just turn over to try to sleep but give up and text Pete. I don't care if it makes me look needy and stupid but I am needy and stupid and I want my panda back and I want the amazing guy back.

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Pete_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Are you asleep_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- No baby I'm awake**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I fucking miss you_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Why are you such an asshole_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Your so nice and perfect and beautiful so why do you have to be mean and have stupid friends_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It's not fair_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im sorry angel**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- The bruises don't say your sorry_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- But I am**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im sorry I made any bruises on your beautiful body**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Let me come over and make it all better**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im not that stupid_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It could be your friends pranking me_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I don't wanna get hurt anymore_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You won't be**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You have Ethan and just let me come**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You can_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Open your window I'm outside**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Asshole_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- When did you get here_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I walked as we talked**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Open the window baby**

I slide out of bed and open it so he can crawl through while I collapse back on my bed because I'm suddenly so tired. "Hey Punky" "Hi" "Are you ok" "Yeah" "Get out of bed" "Nooo" "Yeah I wanna see the bruises baby" "No I don't wanna have more made while your looking" "I won't hurt you, I don't wanna hurt you"

I sigh and let him push the covers back and pull up my shirt so my bruised chest gets hit by cold air as he looks down at me. "I'm sorry babe" "Don't be, I deserve it for trusting you" "I'm sorry angel, I'm so so sorry" "Well that doesn't stop you hitting me" "I know, I'm sorry"

That seems to be the only thing he has to say so I curl up and push my shirt down "I'm gonna sleep now" "Can I sleep with you" "Your not getting any of this ass" "Not your ass, I wanna cuddle" "I guess, just piss off before I wake up" "Your mean when your tired" "I know, so come here asshole I'm cold"

He crawls in with me and wraps himself around my body and puts his arms around me "I've missed this" "I've missed you panda" "I know angel, I'm scared to be a loser though" "I've been one for my whole life, deal with it" "I'm trying" "Try harder and be warmer" "I'm trying, I'm only in a t-shirt and pyjama pants so I'm freezing" "Come here stupid asshole"

He's being annoying and cold and I wanna sleep and enjoy this moment when I'm not fully awake enough to remember all the reasons I'm mad at him so I roll over and put my arms on his hips and my head in the crook of his neck. "Warm up asshole" "Stay like this and I will" "I don't plan to move" "Me neither, you're beautiful my angel" "I know I am" "I like you when your sleepy" "You like me no matter what" "That's true" "Go to sleep, I'm fuck damn tired" "Good night" "Night asshole, I love you" "Love you too my punk"

 


	23. Chapter 23

Patrick's POV

I'm freezing cold when I wake up again so I snuggle against the nice big warm lump in the sheets beside me. It takes a minute to realise what the lump is then I jump awake in shock because there's not supposed to be anyone in my bed. God damn Pete are you kidding me, I know I invited him over but I thought I would have told him to piss off not cuddled up with this ass head again, stupid me being sleepy and in love with him.

"Pete" I hiss and try to get out of the iron grip he's holding me in "Pete wake the hell up" "No come here". His voice is so deep and sleepy and rough and it's enough to give me a hard on which is awkward since we're so close so I sigh and relax in his arms "Just calm down punky baby" "I'm still mad" "I know, I've fucked it up but let me be here with you a bit longer before you kick me out or yell at me or tell your brother to throw me out a window. I do love you you know so let me stay with you for a minute" "I guess" "Thank you, get back here your too far away, I'm cold again"

He's so pretty with his messy hair and husky voice so I cuddle against him more and sigh against his neck "I've missed this" "Me too" "I don't wanna leave you" "Then let's do this, I don't wanna leave you either" "I'm not a hidden shame, I'm not hiding and I'm not letting you hurt me just for you and your friends amusement" "But that's the only way, that's the only way we can have this, so we can cuddle and be together and do this" "Please Pete please, just admit it, just come out with me and be with me, I need you" "I can't" "Please, I'll do whatever you want, whatever you need just be with me, I love you" "I love you to but I can't, I'll be with you every second I can, every lunch and after school and everything, just not in front of people"

I can't stop myself tearing up as I cuddle closer to Pete because I got so excited and I was so hoping after this and after he loved me like this he'd agree but he isn't.

"Pete I want to, I really want to but I can't handle it, I can't handle you doing this and loving me and taking care of me like this then beating me in public, I can't handle getting abused by you" "I'm trying not to but I can't just say no" "Just say no, I've decided if you hit me again I can't be with you in anyway but if you don't then I don't care how public it is or what you need to do I can be with you" "So if I stand and don't stop Andy and Joe you won't mind" "I will mind but I'll still love and and be with you" "Ok, I don't wanna hurt you so I won't, I'm sorry I can't do what you want but I'm trying, I'll make this up to you, I'll make you feel perfect" "Ok, I'll let you"

I'm sad he can't do what I want and he has made me just give in but at least it won't be so hard. Him hurting me is horrible so maybe it won't be so bad if he doesn't do it anymore, maybe he's been right the whole time, being with him is worth hiding and putting up with all the shit I get.

"Walk to school with me?" "I can't, I need to go home and get dressed and get my bag but lunchtime in the bathroom alright" "Ok panda" "I love you and I'll see you then, I'm so so so happy I can be with you, I've missed you and I've missed being with you"

He pecks my lips then climbs back out my window to start walking back to his house. It sucks a bit bit I can deal with it, I'm not weak and I'm not going to let them make me weak because I need to be strong and live through this and deal with it so I can be happy with Pete.

I walk to school as always and avoid everyone the whole morning and I'm almost to the bathroom to have my Pete when things go wrong. Andy, Joe and Pete are by the lockers so I doubt I'll be able to get into the bathroom and have Pete come with me without them stopping me or him.

"Hey faggot good to see you" Andy shouts so I turn around and try to back away but he grabs me and forces me over "Aren't you glad to see us". Him and Joe kick at my heels until I fall over then have fun kicking at my stomach so I curl up in pain. This sucks and it's fucking awful but Pete hasn't touched me just like he promised so maybe this is going to work, maybe I can be happy with him and he'll make everything better.

Joe forces me onto my knees so I'm looking up at Pete with teary eyes "Oi Pete, your turn with the fag". He promised, he fucking promised he wouldn't so he won't, he'll make some excuse or say he doesn't wanna touch a faggot or do something and not hurt me. Maybe he'll jut drag me into the bathroom and pretend he wants to hurt me and actually just take care of me, I don't know but I trust him, he won't betray me again.

Pete looks at me for a while then sighs and puts his hand into my hair then giving me a really apologetic look he kicks me in the stomach with his hard toed boots and shoves me to the floor. This wasn't even just him pushing me down, he actually physically hurt me and hit me and he said he didn't want anymore bruises on me but he just made one. All the other bruises I don't care about but the fact he ignored everything he said to me and all the things we promised each other and that he doesn't care enough to stop makes this one the only one I could ever care about and the only one that truly hurts me.

The three of them walk off and leave me lying there to just get up and go hide in the bathroom. Pete better not come in and do anything more, he's done what he wants and I've told him how I feel and what would happen but he ignored it so I guess he's made his choice. He's had too many opportunities to make this ok.

The bruise in the middle of my chest from Pete's boot is horrible and purple so I sigh and push my shirt down and slump against the wall. Maybe I should just leave school but I can't ditch, I can't just walk out no matter how much pain I'm in and how much I hate this.

The door swings open smacking against me but I ignore it and keep sitting there. Pete looks down at me sadly then shuts the door and jams a pen in the lock to hopefully keep it shut.

"Punky baby, I'm sorry" "Fuck off" "I'm sorry angel" "Not sorry enough to stop" "I couldn't, they'd know what's going on" "As I've said a million times, let them know, let them know and let them keep hitting me and let them hate us" "No babe I can't" "Why not, I'm willing to. Your worth it to me so I'm willing to get beaten and bullied and treated like shit, I'm willing to have no friends and I'm willing to hide and lie and take anything anyone gives me to be with you, why won't you do that for me" "I can't, babe I'm not like you" "I take so much shit everyday for you but you can't even not hit me, I'm not asking for the world, I'm not asking for you to come out, I'm asking for the guy I'm in love with to not beat me up, I don't need an abusive boyfriend"

I'm so done with him and for the first time in my entire life I think I'm going to ditch. I'll get in trouble and feel awful about it but I think I need to, I'll hide somewhere by myself then wait for school to finish so I can walk with Ethan.

"I'm leaving Pete" "No, you said to meet here and you said you'd be with me" "No I said I'd be with you if you didn't hurt me, I'll take any other shit I get but I asked for one thing from you and I'll do everything you ask and everything you want from me, I think you can tell who's getting the better deal here" "Yeah you are" "No I'm not, I'm putting up with insults and beatings and waking up every morning in pain and having no friends and hating myself just to have you but you can't make up one excuse not to hit me" "It's not as easy for me" "Stop making excuses, you had a chance, I gave you chances and you made your choice and you knew how I'd react and you knew what would happen but you hurt me and betrayed me and broke my heart so I'm done with you"

I throw the pen out of the door to unstick it then walk out ignoring everyone looking at me and just go hide in the park down the road.

My boyfriends an asshole. I don't ever wanna take him back again, he's chose other people other me so many times and I didn't want this to be like this. I wanted to be first choice for him and I wanted to not have to be second choice or third choice for once, I wanted him to love me and for just one single second I wanted to feel like I'm the most important thing to someone. I didn't know it was so hard to get that.


	24. Chapter 24

Patrick's POV

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Baby**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Lets just talk about this**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im sorry and you know that**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ill do anything for you**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- How many times do I have to apologise**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im outside if you wanna come and talk**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ive been here an hour and I'll wait all night if I have to**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Please let me in**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ethan answered the door and said to go away so I guess you told him**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im still here if you want me**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I love you**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ok I'll go home if you don't want me here**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ill see you tomorrow**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I love you so much**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I promise we'll work this out**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im sorry**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ill go away now**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I love you my punky angel**

He messages me all afternoon and all night and Ethan comes up to tell me he came over just like he said he did but I don't really care, he can apologise and make this right all he wants but I'm not forgiving him. He wants me to put up with him hitting me when he can't even put up with not doing it. I'm supposed to forgive him but I can't, I can't forgive that. He might love me and he might want me and he might want to make this right but it doesn't change the fact that I'm upset and when I need him the most he's never here.

The night seems to drag on and as much as it makes me happy, the morning does come eventually so I have to force my eyes open and force myself to move.

People push me a bit as I go down the hall but the morning goes well and my class is right by the bathroom so I can go there without anyone following since it's the only safe place for me.

I stay there for about half an hour and just jam the door shut like Pete did yesterday so I can sit there and eat my lunch without anyone coming in. No one even tries to come in luckily but I sit against the door just in case jamming it isn't enough but I guess it's kind of unnecessary.

10 minutes until the bell I slowly chew my cookie and work on my math homework that I forgot was due next period then the door wiggles so I push myself back against it. The door is pretty well jammed shut but I still sit there trying to stay quiet as the person pushes at the door.

"Patrick open up quick" "No" "Patrick it's me Pete" "I know, that's why I didn't stay quiet and why I said no" "Let me in" "No go away" "Hurry up there's people coming down the hall".

I don't want him and I hate him but I do love him so I open the door so he can slip in then close it again and lean against it. "Hey punky" "Hi" "What are you doing here" "My homework" "No I mean why are you here" "Why not, it's a good private place" "Your avoiding me?" "No I'm avoiding everyone, I don't wanna get beaten up and insulted and I don't wanna sit somewhere like a loner and see everyone else being happy with their friends" "I'm sorry, I would have come earlier but I didn't know you were here" "I don't want you here" "We're gonna work this out" "No we're not" "We're going to so shut up" "No, I told you what I wanted and I told you to stop but you didn't and I've said we're over and we are, I don't want you" "That's a lie" "Yeah it is, I want you and I wanna love you but you can't stop abusing me so I can't" "Please baby" "No, you can stay if you want, I can't force you out of here but I need to do homework" "Ok I guess, I'll just stay here"

We sit in silence as I struggle through equations and it's so hard since my teacher sucks and never explains how to work it out but I'm alright at math so I manage it alright.

"Punky" "What" "Are you ever going to forgive me" "If you come out and accept me" "So that's a no" "No it's if you stop being a bully or after we graduate" "Really" "Yeah we won't be in school and we can leave and leave your friends" "I can't wait a year and a half" "Well it seems like you'll have to" "We'll both be different by then" "Yeah maybe you'll be less of an asshole" "Fine, if you don't want me then you don't, I don't care" "Good"

I finish eating in silence then start packing up my stuff "I guess I'll see you sometime" "Don't leave" "Why not" "Because I don't want you to" "I don't care what you want" "Well you should so sit the fuck down". He grabs my wrist and forces me down to the ground and forces me to stay there.

"Babe just get over this and forgive me and lets just be happy" "No let me go" "Not until you stop this" "No I'm not going to" "Just shut up". Pete's being an asshole and usually he's at least decent around me even though he's mean in public but now he's just being mean and this is exactly why I don't wanna be with him, maybe the asshole he is around Andy and Joe is who he really is.

"Pete let me go, please, I don't wanna be around you right now" "Why not, I like being around you and I wanna work this out" "Please panda, let me go" "No sit the hell down" "Let me go, please Pete I'm upset and I don't need this right now" "I don't give a fuck so sit the fuck down you fucking faggot"

He pulls my arm so hard my knees buckle and I fall back to the ground as he kneels over me "What is your problem loser". He's pretty terrifying just kneeling over me and really pissed off when we're alone here and he could hurt me, he could just hit me again.

"I-I'm sorry" "Good, just forgive me already" "P-Pete I-" "Shut up, what more do you want me to do" "I want you to love me like I love you" "I do" "No you don't" "Yes I fucking do so shut up and lets forget this so we can make out"

I try to say no again but all I manage is a pitiful sob as I start crying again and push Pete away "Pete please go away, I'm mad at you and if you'll hit me in public and your about to hit me now in private I can't do this. Please just go away, I'm sorry"

Pete backs away and looks down at me buried in my knees softly crying then groans and punches the wall hard "Fucking hell this is a nightmare" "I'm sorry" "Why the hell are you sorry, don't be sorry just tell me why the hell your crying again" "You hurt me" "I didn't, I didn't even hit you" "You just grabbed onto me and your scary, I said I didn't want an abusive boyfriend and I don't, I don't want you hitting me for your friends and I don't want you hitting me when you get mad, just stop hurting me" "I didn't hit you I was just mad" "Yeah your mad because I said no, I just want one thing and I want you to respect that. I don't want you getting mad and yelling and hurting me every time I say no, what if I say no to sex or to something you want, will you just hit me and get mad and force me to" "No I wouldn't, that's abuse and rape" "Yeah well if you wouldn't for that why are you doing that for this, its just as important"

Pete stands there with his arms crossed and just sighs "Alright look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" "P-please let me go" "I'm sorry darling" "I know, but I just wanna leave" "Ok you can but there's only a few minutes left of lunch so if you wanna stay here it's ok, I won't talk to you or do anything, I'll leave if you want" "O-ok, stay over there though" "Yeah ok, wanna talk or something" "We don't have long" "Is that a no" "Yeah it's a no"

We sit in silence with me biting at my fingernail and Pete watching me intently until the bell goes and I get to my feet "Bye Pete" "Bye" "Please don't hit me" "I'm sorry" "Yeah fine, I'll just keep forgiving me when you do keep beating me then, I hate you and I hate that I'm in love with you asshole" "Yeah I kinda wish you didn't give me a conscience about everything" "I didn't give you one, I made you realise your conscience should be doing something" "Yeah yeah" "Bye panda" "Reply to my messages?" "Maybe"

 


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick's POV   
  
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Hey baby  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You there  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You said you'd answer me**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Hi_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Hey**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Why did you message me_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I miss you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You were with me at lunch_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Thats ages  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I miss you  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Can I please come over**

_ Read at 10:32 _

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Really Patrick**

_ Read at 10:34 _

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- If you don't answer I'm coming over anyway**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Finally your answering me**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You can't come over_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Are you still mad**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im not mad  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im pissed  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** ****_\- I wish you'd die in a hole_

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I love you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Good  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I know_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- :(**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- :(((_ **

 

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fine  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ok  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fine**

_ Read at 10:39 _

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Are you kidding me Angel**

_ Read at 10:40 _

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Seriously**

_ Read at 10:41 _

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fine whatever  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fuck me then  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Sorry**

_ PunkiesLittleEmoPrince _ _  formed a group chat with DaddiesLittleGirl _ _ , BrendonsButthole _ _  and Ryrointhebutthole _

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Yoooooooooooo**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Yooooooooooo**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- This is my stupid cousin and his stupid boyfriend  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I think you guys will get on  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im sorry**

_ Read by everyone at 10:50 _

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Well  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- This is awkward**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Lets talk about Brendon's butthole instead**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I agree**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- No**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Yes**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Yes**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Your cute new friend agrees with me I'm sure**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- No**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Is he dead  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- Helllooooooooooo over there  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- Do you want my butthole**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Shut up he's shy**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- That won't work here**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I don't really want your ass_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- WHAT  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- Everybody wants it**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I want it**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Go to the private chat then idiot  
  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Fuck yes**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Loser**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Loser with all access to your ass so I suggest you be quiet**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Ooh sorry**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Where'd the idiot go**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Thats mean we just met him**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- No the other one**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Oh  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- He's offline  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- Asshole  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- He just can't handle my asshole**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Oi daddies boy  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Whats up**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Idk_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- You shy or an asshole**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Shy  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- But Pete would say asshole_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Pete always says asshole  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- He loves dat assholes**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Thats not English**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I am speaking the meme**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- That's not a meme and your not speaking proper meme either**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Bitch  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- What is your issssssssssueeeeeeeeee**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- That I'm not getting a BJ rn**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Boohoo loser  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Why tf do you think I'm coming over tomorrow  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Wait for me stupid**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- The cuties gone again**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Come back to us**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im here  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I don't wanna interrupt your sexting_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- You can join if you want**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im fine  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I'm a virgin_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- A Skype virgin  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- A kik virgin  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Or an up the butthole virgin**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- All I guess_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- WHAT**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- THE HORROR  
  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- BETRAYAL**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Many disappointment**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Such bad**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Very innocence**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Much missing out**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You ruined that**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I couldn't think of something else**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Much virgin  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Such single  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** ****_\- Many lonely_

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- YOU ARE NOW MY BEST FRIEND**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I THOUGHT THAT WAS ME**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- STUFF YOU  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I HAVE A SMOL INNOCENT EMO VIRGIN CHILD NOW  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- YOU HAVE NO MORE RYRO FOR YOU**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- WHAT DO MEAN NO MORE EYELINER**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I SAID RYRO ASS FACE**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- OH**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- STOOOOOOOPID FUCK  
** ******Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Are you there my child**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yes mother_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I like you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Aww thank you mommy_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- So who are you  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Name  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Age**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Face  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- Cock  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- Have you been in Pete's butthole**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Yes  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Those too**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Thats not good mommy  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Mommy wants my cock  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** ****_\- Im a virgin naughty mommy_

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I am sorry child**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I forgive you mom_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Good baby  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Now seriously**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Patrick  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- 16  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I haven't been in Pete's ass  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** ****_\- My face is a face and my cock is a cock_

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I'm sorry  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- All I can think is chicken penis**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ummmmmm_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Ignore the idiot**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What about you guys_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Brendon 21**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I haven't had Pete's ass** **either :(((**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Ryan 18 and I have been in his ass**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Excuse you  
** ******BrendonsButthole** **\- I knew I shouldn't have trusted you at school with him**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Pete said he's a virgin tho_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Fuck him**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I KNEW IT  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- I FUCKING KNEW IT  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- STUPID STRAIGHT PIECE OF SHIT**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- RUDE**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He's not straight_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- EXCUSE YOU**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- YOU BANGED HIM?**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- HE BANGED YOU?**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- HES A PORN STAR?**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We dated_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- *Throws self out of window***

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- FUCK YOU BREN  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- YOU OWE ME FUCKER  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I TOLD YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- ????_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- We made a bet  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I thought you were his boyfriend  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Bren thought you were his friend**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ex boyfriend kinda_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- GIMME THE GOSS**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- ILL KICK HIS BALLS  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- AND USE MY DILDO DICK ON HIM**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No thanks  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We're kinda dating kinda not  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** ****_\- Its complicated_

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Send a pic of you  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- I wanna see what my stupid cousins missing out on**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im fine_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Plssssssss  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- I wanna see if your hot enough to have a threesome with us  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- Make the asshole jealous**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Virgin remember_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Fuck**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Stop being a pervert  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- He's 6**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- !!!!!!!**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- 16 idiot  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- He already said that  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Show the face tho hoe**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I'll do it later  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I'm awkward tired and in pyjamas so I don't wanna stand up  
  
_ ** **BrendonsButthole** **\- LOOOOOOOOSER**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Das not nice  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_-_ ** **_Sad cat_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I'll send a pic of us when you send one of you  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Just remember I'm da emo one**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- AND IM THE HOT AS FUCK ONE**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- OOOOOOOOOOH  
** **Ryrointhebutthole - LEMME TELL YOU A STORY  
** **Ryrointhebutthole - One time Pete took a bunch of really emo MySpace photos so we sent it to a modelling company and he fucking killed us  
** **Ryrointhebutthole - He looked hilarious in eyeliner with his black emo fringe  
** **Ryrointhebutthole - BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- But Petes blond_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- He dyed it  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- He's actually brunette but he went through emo phase and died it black and tried to be cool with blond now**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Wow  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He never told me that  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** ****_\- Asshole_

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Are you going to join us with teasing Pete**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah probably  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl - It's pretty funny_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- He freaked when we sent it to the modelling company  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- They gave him a call back but he just hit us  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Sadness  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Much abuse**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Now we are friends  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- Tell us relationship drama**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I dunno  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Your his cousin it's weird_ **

_ Ryrointhebutthole _ _  has removed BrendonsButthole _ _  from the chat _

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Better??**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Thats mean  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Brendon's cools_ **

_ DaddiesLittleGirl _ _  has added BrendonsButthole _ _  to the chat _

**BrendonsButthole** **\- BITCH PLS  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- YOU AIN'T GETTING NONE OF THIS FAT ASS TOMORROW  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- YOU HAVE LOST THE BOOTY PRIVILEGES**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- NO BABY PLEASE  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- WE CAN WORK THIS OUT**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- NO BITCH  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- WE GONNA HERE ABOUT THIS PATRICK PETE THING**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I never actually agreed to this_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- PATRICKKKKKKKKK**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Pleaseeeeeeeee**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Fine  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We dated for like a while and now wear kinda broken up but he doesn't wanna break up and I don't either but we kinda have to_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- NO**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- THE PETERICK ACTION SHALL STAY  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I ACTUALLY LIKE YOU  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- PETE WENTZ GET ONLINE NOW YOU LITTLE FUCKER**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He's going to have read like hundreds of messages when he gets back_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Yeah to make sure we didn't be assholes  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- We cool though  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- We all besties now**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I like you guys  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Are we really friends_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- YASSSSSS  
  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- BFFLs**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ive never had a BFFL_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **-** **Now you have us**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- :)))_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Back to the drama**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He wouldn't like me telling_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Babe it's fine just tell the,  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- They're assholes so they'll figure it out anyway**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- How long have you been here_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I just got here  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Tell them whatever you want**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Isn't it private though_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Well yeah but it's fine  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- They're my friends**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Its awkward_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- *eats popcorn***

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- *steals Brendon's popcorn***

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fuck off you two  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Basically we dated and now he doesn't wan an be with me so were partially broken up**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Because your an asshole_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im not an asshole**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Says the one who's bruised basically my entire body_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- This is not the place to talk about that  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Brendon's my literal family**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You said we can talk so we're talking  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- They wanted to know_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Lets do this in private**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- If we do it here you can't be an asshole_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im not a fucking asshole  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im in fucking love with you  
** **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You fucking know that**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Stop swearing at me_ **

_ Ryrointhebutthole _ _  has removed PunkiesLittleEmoPrince _ _  from the chat _

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- What the shit is all this**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Dramaaaaa**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Don't be a loser  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You two have issues**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Basically_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- What actually happened**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Can he read this_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- No**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Even when you add him back_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- He can't**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He was my bully for ages the we met on here and started talking and dating so met up and found out who we are and we both freaked  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We liked each other though so we kept dating then people saw and found out so he pretended he was just messing with me and kept bullying me with his friends  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I don't wanna get hit by my boyfriend so I said unless he stops I won't be with him  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** ****_\- I like him though so it's all drama_

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Yikes  
** **BrendonsButthole** **\- I thought you meant he touched your booty when you didn't want him to so you hit him and now your pissed at each other**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I thought you were just arguing**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Nope  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Now what_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Talk it out**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Hit him**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Well we had very different ideas**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Mines best**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I doubt it**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im not hitting him  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Should I stop dating him totally_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Yeah probably**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- But PETERICK**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- But Pete HITS HIM**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- TRUE**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- We shall deliberate**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Its almost midnight  
_ ** **_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I should go to bed_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Yes my innocent child  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Sleep my child  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I shall guide you to victory in the morning**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Night mother_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Goodnight child  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Don't let the evil Pete monsters under your bed bite**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Bye bae**


	26. Chapter 26

Patrick's POV

Patrick's POV

When I wake up there's no new messages from Brendon and Ryan so I guess they either went to bed which is very unlikely or they just went to a private chat to talk or have midnight internet sex or whatever they do.

Pete hasn't sent me anymore messages and he's kicked out of the chat so I quickly just add him back since I feel bad about it since they are his friends and he introduced us so it would be mean to do that. Plus I don't want him to hit me more for pissing him off so I might as well just do it.

I don't see him anywhere at school and he doesn't come to the bathroom at lunch so maybe he's avoiding me or isn't even at school, I don't know and I don't particularly care.

When I get home there's a new message from Brendon so I smile at the fact I have a friend now and read it

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Hellloooooooooooo**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- Is anyone therrreeeeeeeee**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Hey Brendon_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Hey**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- Question time**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- If your Ryan's child what are you to me**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Your boyfriends child_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Oh**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- Boo**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- I want a child**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Go ask Ryan for one_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He'll make one with you_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I want you**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- You are my child**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I cannot betray my mother_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- ILL KIDNAP YOU**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- NOOOOOO I WANT MY MOMMY_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- MOMMYS HERE BABY DONT WORRY ILL GET THE BIG MEAN MAN**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- OWWWW RYAN JUST JUMPED ON ME**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- DAT NOT NICE ASSHOLE**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- MY ASSHOLE IS LOVELY THANKS**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- BITCH PLS**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- MINES BETTER**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- OF COURSE IT IS**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- THATS WHY YOU BOTTOM**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- THATS A SECRET**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- NOT ANYMORE**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Hello there child**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- How are you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Better now that you saved me_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I know**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Im fab**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Why did you add the asshole back**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He's not an asshole_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It seemed mean since he did make us friends_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Otherwise I'd still have no friends so I owe him_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- WE LOVE HIM NOW**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- COS WE LOVE YOU BABY**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- HES MINE**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- BACK OFFFFFFF**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- You can have Pete I'll have Patrick**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- No Pete isn't a smol innocent meme child**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I want my Patrick but I'll take Pete too**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You can't just claim me**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Just did fucker**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You can't just appear like that and join the conversation**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- RUDE AF**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Your all assholes**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im the one who brought you back from the dead_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **- <3 <3**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- See even the guy who's pissed at me is nicer then you Brendon**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Asssssssholes**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Go away**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You corrupt my smol innocent bean child**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- He's mine too**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Did you push him out of your vagina**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- No**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I did so he's mine**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Do I even want to know how that happened_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- No but you hurt like a bitch**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Good to know pushing me out hurts as much as pushing a dog out_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You hurt way more**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Trust me I know this**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I have experience**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Sometimes I hate you**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Hate you too <3 <3**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Dont go sending my cousin kissy faces**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- That face is mine**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Just like da booty**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Shut up**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I don't need to know about Brendon's ass**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- But it's so tight and delicious**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_-_ ** **_I agree with Pete_ **

**BrendonsButthole - Betrayal**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I birthed you**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- How dare you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Sorry mommy_   
  
** **Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You should be**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Stop agreeing with Pete**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I thought we had a mutual hate**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I don't hate him_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Well that's just great**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Now your the odd one out**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- The 1 out of 4 who likes him**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- ????**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I like myself loser**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- WELL THAT MAKES ONE OF YOU**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- DA EFFFFFFFF**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- IM CRAZY**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- YOU SHOULD HAVE REALISED BY NOW**

I'm really happy just talking to these guys because they're just cool and they are my friends and maybe if Pete just sees that his friends like me and that I can be fun he'll want me. I don't know, it's basically a last ditch effort to try to get him back. As I said, I don't hate him, if he has never have hit me or bullied me in the first place we could just be in a happy loving relationship and I'd be so crazy about him. Instead we're stuck in this shit storm of a situation.

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- CHILDDDDD**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- MOTHERRRRRR_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- DO YOU WANT BUTTHOLE**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- WHOSE_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- WHOEVER YOU WANT**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- EXCEPT BRENDON HES MINE**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- NOT RYAN BECAUSE HE NEVER LETS ME GET DAT BOOTY SO YOU CANT GET MORE OF IT THEN ME**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- So basically do I want Pete's ass_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Yes**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Yes**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I don't wanna hear the answer to this**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Shut up and sit down**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- WE WANT THE ANSWER**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Not really_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- WHATTTTTTTT**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- WE'RE VIRGINS REMEBER_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I DONT NEED NO BOOTY YET_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- He's an asshole**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Plus my boyfriends cousin**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- And I'm taken**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- BUT ID STILL TAP THAT**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Shut up Ryan**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Aww babe don't deny our love**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Your an idiot Ryan_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I know**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Im just to fab for you**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- LOSERS I JUST REMEMBERED AN ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- OOOH I REMEMBER THE ANNOUNCEMENT TOO**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- What is this**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- ANNOUNCEMENTTTTTT**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- Me and Ryro are going away to his parents beach house and we were gonna have loud sex all day so we thought you guys can come in the second week during the holidays**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- So we can have the first week for loud sex**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Really_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- YES CHILD DO YOU WANNA MEET YOUR MOTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- THAT'D BE REALY AWESOME MOMMY_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Petey**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Is that a yes**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You can share a bed with Patrick if you want**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Cover up our loud sex sounds with your own**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I dunno**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- It'd be so awkward**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It won't be awkward_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I promise we can forget everything and just be friends for the week_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Just ignore the drama until school starts again_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- But it's like 2 days**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- WHAT**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- WHATS THIS 2 DAYS MEAN**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Tomorrows the last day of school**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Oh**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Your coming in a week and a day then**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Loud sex week remember**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Oh**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Thatd be cool then**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Only if Patrick goes though**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I don't need to spend a week with you two all alone**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Who said anything about a week your staying all fucking month**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Bren already asked your mom Pete so you can stay all holidays**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- SO PLEASE COME PATRICK WE NEED YOU OTHERWISE THERES NO PETE AND ME AND BRENDON SPEND ALL DAY WITH SEX AND PIZZA**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Whats wring with sex and pizza**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Well we are at a beach**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Might as well do beach stuff**

They're all waiting for me to say something but I don't know. A month with Pete could get really awkward and I don't think either of us would be able to ignore our issues that long. It would be a great summer holiday but I don't know. My parents wouldn't care and I think Ethan will be fine with it if he meets Ryan and Brendon first since he'll hopefully like them and let me go.

I don't even know Ryan and Brendon much though. I met then yesterday and already they're asking me to go to their house and stay a month. What if everything's awkward and we don't get along and the whole time is just awkward and boring and I'm stuck with Pete while they have sex.

I've never even gone in a proper holiday either. My dads taken Ethan away all the time in guys weekends but no body ever bothers with me and my mum doesn't travel well so it's only ever dad and Ethan. I don't even know what to expect, these guys could be murderers and I don't particularly wanna get murdered so I dunno.

I would get to actually have fun for once though and be with the first friends I've ever made and that would feel good and maybe Pete and me can work on being friends.

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- BABY**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- DID WE SCARE YOU**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- WE'RE SORRRRRRYYY**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im just thinking_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- BOUT WHAT**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- This trip and everything_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Its not that far away**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Like 30 minute drive**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Idk_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- PLEASEEEEE**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Promise you won't murder me_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- We promise**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I can't promise that**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- No booty for you**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Fine**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- I won't murder you**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- Only seriously maim you**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Shut up we're trying to convince him not scare him away**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- He must know what he's getting himself into**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok I'll come_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ill have to ask my brother_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Are your parents ok with you going away with older guys**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- They don't care_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Bad parenting**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- Basically me with any babies me and Ryan have**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- We're not having any**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Unless you birth them**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Sorry punky**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Its fine_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ill just ask Ethan_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Don't tell him I'll be there**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He doesn't mind you_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- He seemed pretty pissed when I came to your house**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He'll be fine_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- With Bren and Ryan as well**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Idk_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I hope so_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- What is this**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- My brother_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- He doesn't like Pete so much_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Boo you Pete**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Ruining our plans**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** - **Ask him now**  
 **PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- So we know if you can come**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Or if we have to come kidnap you**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Either way works**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ok_ **

I might have underestimated how much Ethan will not like this but I obediently go to his room to see how he feels about me going away with my ex boyfriend and 2 guys I've never met before.


	27. Chapter 27

Patrick's POV

"Eth" "Yeah Patty" "I wanna ask you something" "Go ahead" "Ok so it's the last day of school tomorrow and your graduation and everything is soon and what are we doing in the holidays" "Well I'm going away with Shelly so I'll be away a bit, I'm sorry" "It's ok, she's your girlfriend so you have the right to and you are both graduating high school so there's some celebrating to do. I was asking because I have a couple of friends and they're going away to one of their parents beach house and they asked me along" "Really, that's awesome" "Yeah it's going to be like half the holidays so I wanted to make sure your ok with it" "Of course I am, I'm so proud of you"

He comes over and gives me a rough hug and thumps my back "I'm happy for you Patty, you can just get away from everything and have a good break" "Just one thing" "What" "They're Pete's friends" "Pete's friends?" "Yeah he introduced them to me and he's coming too" "He'll be there?" "Yeah" "In the same room as you, your ex boyfriend who you hate and who bullies you is going to be staying with you and sleeping with you" "I'm not having sex with him and I'm not going to sleep in bed with him or do anything, he'll just be there" "I don't know about this" "I know and I just wanted to ask because if you say no I won't go"

Ethan looks down at me and rubs my arm "I don't want you getting hurt, I care about you" "I know, do you wanna meet the guys before so you trust them" "Yeah I think so, are they in your classes" "Um no" "How do you know them" "We text and talk" "So you don't know them" "Not really" "Do they go to your school" "No" "Why" "They're older" "How much" "A bit" "What's a bit" "Ones 18 and ones 21" "Really, that could be dangerous" "I know but I trust them" "Ok, as long as I meet them and you feel safe then it's fine, I trust you and your judgment, your not stupid so you know what your doing" "Thanks" "Whatever it'll take to make you happy"

I hug him tight then skip back to tell them I can go

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Guys_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- My brother said ok as long as he meets you_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- YUSSSSSSS**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- We have child**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- MY BLOODY CHILD**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- BACK OFF**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Sorry**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- ROOOOD**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- So basically you guys are coming in a week and you can find a bus or something, I'm too lazy to pick you up**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Thats nice**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I know**

There's a bit of awkward silence until I get a message from Pete in out private chat and I know I'm supposed to be mad but we're spending most of the holidays together so we should be friends. Being anything more will be pretty much impossible but I think we can work with friends, we would make good friends I hope.

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Hey**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Hey_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Are you excited about the trip**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ive never been on holiday_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- So yeah it sounds cool_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Are we ok**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- If your asking about us dating then no_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- But lets be friends_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No fighting or talking about our relationship until school starts_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- But if we could just get back together the holiday would be perfect**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No panda_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fine**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- But no fighting or arguing**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Deal?**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Deal_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **- <3**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- :)_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Ive missed you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I kinda missed you too_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im really happy your coming**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Hopefully Brendon and Ryan like me_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- They will**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- They already do**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im glad_ **

Back in the group chat another messages comes up so I get out of the one with Pete now that we seem to have reached a happy conclusion.

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Its like an actual bach btw Patrick**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- As in the beach is like right out the door**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- So bring swim stuff and shorts and all that crap**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Also lube**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Thats always essential since me and Bren aren't share ours**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- We don't need lube_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I think you will**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im fine_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- You never know**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- The salt air does stuff to people**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Kinky stuff**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Beach sex**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- No adults**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- It's endless opportunities**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- No**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I think we're fine**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Pete_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Yeah**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Were not together and you know that and yeah_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- If we are though I won't have sex_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I always said I was going to be no sex until marriage_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Thought you should know_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Wow**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Fuck**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Im unprepared**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Im not used to being around non slutty people**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Thats really cute Punky**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Im fine with it though**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Just in case you ever wanna take me back**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- You guys always say how we're gonna bang so I thought I'd tell you_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Its cute**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I like it**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- And I would happily wait if you wanted me to**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Ok seriousness over**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Wheres this punky nickname from**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- From when we met**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Details**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- His username was like Soulpunk or something so I call him punky**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Even though he's not a punk**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- My name was like emopanda or something so he calls me panda**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Its kinda cute you don't remember our names_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- You do??**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah SoulPunk182 and MrEmoPanda_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- That sounds creepy sorry_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Thats cute**   
**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I remember that name**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- I REMEMBER MREMOPANDA**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- THAT SHIT WAS HILARIOUS**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- Fuck off**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Nah it was cute**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Mr Emo Pandaaaaaa**

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- I hate all of you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I liked it though_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Respecting our roots_ **

**PunkiesLittleEmoPrince** **\- :)**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I liked it_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It was why we started dating_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Because we had weird names and made up weird nicknames for each other_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Your lucky I love you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- HES BACK_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- MY LITTLE PANDA_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- :/**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Your so whipped**

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Whipped and proud**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- :))))_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- This is pretty great_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **- Y** **our still lucky I love you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_- <3_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Im never going to live this down am I?**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Nope**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Not if we have anything to say about it**

**MrEmoPanda** **\- :(((**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Aww it's ok_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Change yours**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- To what_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I like this one_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Yeah actually**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- I like it too**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- Ill see you at school tomorrow ok**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- Friends maybe**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Its the last day of school and we should work on the friends thing_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- So yeah_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- See you at lunch_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **- <3**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Your not getting anymore kissy faces from me today_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Oh well**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- I tried very hard**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ill see you tomorrow_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- See you then**   
**MrEmoPanda** **- <3**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** _-_ **S** **_ee you <3_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- I got da kiss**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- No heart but I got one single kiss face**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I take the kiss back then_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Cant do that sweetie**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- Its already mine <3 <3**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- *eats popcorn***

**BrendonsButthole** **\- *watches cuteness***

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Shut up you 2**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- No**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You guys are adorable**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Stop being a butthole Pete so we can get back to shipping you guys and you can be all cute and coupley**

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Im trying**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Try harder_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It could be a fun summer_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- I like you over text**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- Your pretty sexy and flirty**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- If only you'd be like that tomorrow**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Don't get your hopes up_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Its just easier to tease you over messages_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **- <3 <3**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_- <3_ **

******MrEmoPanda** **- <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_- <3_ **

******MrEmoPanda** **\- Yassssss**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- I got da heart**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah yeah_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Your an adorable loser_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Ill see you tomorrow_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- For more kisses???**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- :(**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_-_ ** **_I'll see you then panda_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Don't be an ass for once_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- You heard him Pete**   
**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- ME AND THE BUTTHOLE NEED TO SHIP**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- WE NEED CUTE LOVE AND BUTTSECKS**

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Theres no buttsecks you know that**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- Well we still like shipping**

**MrEmoPanda** **\- You gonna help me Patty**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- Patty??**

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- I think he's offline**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No I'm not but I wanna sleep so can you guys shut up_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Yeah ok**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- You can mute the chat you know**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Yeah_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It would be easier if you guys just shut up_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Whatever you want**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- We can just talk in the private chat**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Poor Petey_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- ??**

**BrendonsButthole** **\- No I mean the 3 of us**   
**BrendonsButthole** **\- We do have a secret chat where we gossip about you and your cute face you know**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_-  That's not nice_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- We have seen some very cute pictures of you**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- What_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- No_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Thats harassment_ **

**BrendonsButthole** **\- You can be very adorable sometimes**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- PETE!!!!!_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Where did you get these things_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Im very good at this**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- Also slightly stalky**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- You had a MySpace a few years ago**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- I found it**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- Also hidden Instagram** ****

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Im gonna kill you_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I had MySpace when I was like 12_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- It wasn't even popular anymore at that time_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Asshole_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- But your adorable baby**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- I still hate you_ **   
**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Also let me sleep_ **

**Ryrointhebutthole** **\- Alright**

**MrEmoPanda** **\- We'll let you sleep**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_- <3 <3 <3_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- I get 3 kissies again**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Nope one each_ **

**MrEmoPanda** **\- Im stealing them all**   
**MrEmoPanda** **\- And go to sleep angel I'll see you tomorrow**

**_DaddiesLittleGirl_ ** **_\- Goodnight panda_ **


	28. Chapter 28

Patrick's POV

Happily there's no messages all night so I guess they just talked about me in their private chat which is slightly weird but I guess it does seem like a Pete thing to do.

Ethan hugs me tight in the morning before I go to school and we just spend about 5 minutes in the kitchen standing there hugging since it's one of the last times I'll see him. He's graduating then going off with his girlfriend straight after school so I'll only see him now then after graduation and then he's gone for 2 weeks, what will I do without him.

"I'll miss you so much" "I know baby but any time you need me you can text me and if you wanna call me at night you can" "Yeah I will, it'll be a sucky week at home without you but then it'll be fun" "When will you be home" "I don't know but I'll text you everyday if you want, I'll tell you what's happening and when I'm coming" "That'd be awesome, I'll miss you little bro" "I'll miss you too Eth"

We hug for a while longer before he pats me on the back and pulls away "I'll see you after graduation ok, I love you bro" "Love you too, have fun and I'll see you when I get back to" "I'm proud of you" "I'm proud of you too"

Ethan fixes the tie on the suit he's wearing and gets into the car he's rented for the holiday with his girlfriend to drive us to school.

Graduations first thing in the morning sadly so I have to sit listening to speeches and watching people I don't know get certificates for almost 2 hours before its over.

Ethan runs up to me and sweeps me off my feet in a hug as soon as I get out of the assembly and I just hug him for a while until his girlfriend comes over and he lets me go to put his arm around her. "I'll see you in a while, call me tonight ok" "Yeah of course, have fun" "I will"

They go off so I'm left all alone but at least we just have lunchtime now then we have another end of year assembly then we can go home, today's pretty chill since it's the last day and we have no work or classes.

I spend the first half of lunch happily in the library reading a cool horror book I find until I'm grabbed by both arms and forced to my feet as they pull me out of the room. I'm small and pretty stupid so I just shake my head and struggle even though I know it's Andy and Joe since this is definitely a thing they'd do to me.

They pull me out and pin me against the lockers so I just sigh and keep struggling against their hold on my arms. "Go away assholes" "Shut up bitch" "Yeah I'm a bitch thanks for the compliment" "Fucking little shit"

They kick me against the locker and my head bangs against them making my vision go slightly fuzzy. "Shut up you stupid faggot" "I'm not a faggot just because I'm gay, it's my choice" "That doesn't stop you being a stupid faggot"

I just lean against the lockers breathing heavily until Pete appears behind them and looks at the two of them in horror.

"Yo Pete wanna have a final hit on him for the year" Joe says with a smirk so Pete just steps forward and looks at me sadly. I hate this, it was supposed to be a good day and it'd be a horrible start to the holiday to have more bruises.

"P-Pete" I stutter out and Pete's face just falls and he takes a deep breath then almost before I can move he turns around and slams his fist into Joes jaw then shoves Andy in the chest "Fuck off, I'm done with you two". He turns back to me and reaches out a hand "Come on Patty".

I look at his hand for a second then grab onto it and we run out into the parking lot and down the road until we get to an intersection and have to stop to wait for the crossing light.

"Pete, you actually stood up for me" "Yeah, I miss you and it's the last day of school so why not" "They'll kick your ass next year" "Yeah but we have all summer holidays for me to be happy with you until then, I'll start next year with you" "Your the best"

I look at him smiling at me for a second then launch myself into his arms and hug him tight "Your the best thing that's ever happened to me" "Same here, you made me a better person" "I love you, I love you so much" "I love you too, so so so so much"

I pull back and keep my arms around his neck "I love you panda" "I love you too punky, wanna be my boyfriend again" "Of course, you stood up for me and that's the only reason we broke up, your finally gonna be mine again" "Good, I've missed you, Ryan and Brendon are going to be so happy" "I'm glad, they're some of the beet people I've ever met, not quite as amazing as you though"

We stand there hugging and kissing for ages, despite getting beeped at by all the cars around us for holding up the lights by not crossing the road but who cares. They can all wait a couple of minutes to drive through the lights but I've been waiting my whole life for this boy and I'm going to get as much of him as I can.


End file.
